Fire emblem awakening: The Seven Swords
by AceofSpades2736
Summary: When a young boy wakes up in the fields not knowing who he is. He faces adventures no man would face,, many involving chroms daughter lucina. The seven swords challenge awaits him, as he soars his way to the top. but with the evil slade, taking the challenge with him, things are about to get interesting for our hero. RobinXlucina story, takes place in the future.
1. Chapter 1: My name?

**I don't own fire emblem, their stories or any of their characters... sadly.**

Uhn... my head. Whats going on? Where am I? Who am i? My eyes shot open and i slowly sat up. I had the garb of a myrmidon, with a sheath strapped at my side. Wha? Whats going on here? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. How long was out? A few hours, days maybe?

"Hey kid, you ok?" Came a cowardly voice behind me. I sat up fast and turned around to see a a boy, about the same age as me. He wore a shirt with no sleeves, and shorts. He had wild black and white messy, skipy hair, and somewhat rebellious face. Though his most distinguishing feature was that he had bunny ears, no, real floppy bunny ears.

"ooh nothing... Say, where am i? I asked.

"your in Ferox right now." he replied simply. He sat next to me and patted my shoulder."hey are you sure your ok?" He asked.

I nodded my head, but I wasn't sure. How do i deal with this? I'm stuck with nothing but a sword and a missing identity. i very well might need help. "Whats your name." I asked him.

"Yarne, what about you?" He asked. That had me thinking. What is my name? Damn, i don't have a single clue on who i am. Not even my name. I looked at the sword strapped to my side. It was gold and had jagged edges, honest i wondered how it fit in it's sheath. Well maybe its best if i abandon my pride for now and just ask the guy with the bunny ears to help me out.

"On second thought i very well might need help." I muttered. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, lets go!" He said happily. He grabbed me by the sleeve of my shirt and dragged me over to the city. It was a bustling small town, probably had a good harvest. All that i know is that i'm stuck in the middle of it.

"Well mister no-name i think you'll like it here, Its pretty full of places to visit." Yarne mused. I really wasn't a shopping person, i don't think, but i do with a little exploring.

The shops weren't bad at all, actually they were kinda nice, but i didn't really wanna stay. I just wanted to find the nearest in, and think things over.

"Hey yarne, thanks for showing me around... Yarne?"I looked around, but he wan't anywhere in sight. "Yarne?" I called. No answer. Oh no, now what do i do. I don't know my way around anywhere here. Hell i don't even know how i got to this place. Suddenly, I heard screaming, and the heavy clonk of boots on the way to my location. I saw a man wearing an animal skin, and had a heavy bronze ax.

"Alright boys, take anything hiny and put the rest to the fire." He commanded. Four men dressed the same ran across from store to store, taking everything inside. Some kidnapped women, some taken money and children. All i could think was, what do i do?

"Oi! Boy, if you know whats good for ya, give me yer valuables." One man yelled at me. What valuables, i don't have any valuables. I shook my head.

"Sorry sir, but i got nothing."

"Oh really... Thats a nice sword you got their..." He approached me. "Give it here." He mused. He made a grab for the hilt, but my hand shot out, and catched his wrist. My gaze became sharp, and dark, my voice deeper, and threatening.

"No one... touches... the sword." I said as i twisted his wrist. He cried out in pain and pulled his hand back.

"That's it, you'll pay for that with yer life."He muttered. He drew his ax and charged at me. He swung the ax strait down, but i grabbed the blade's sides holding it in place. I twisted in, and it ended up impaling his wielder. He fell to the floor, blood pooling.

Did i really just kill a man? No... he wasn't much of a man now was he.

"Oi! He killed bill!" The middle one yelled. Bill... seriously?!

The three of them charged me at once. Can i really fight well with a sword? I gripped the hilt and felt small flashback coming back. How to strike, how to dodge. Hmm maybe its time i start remembering. I gripped the hilt and unsheath the golden blade. Finally the name. The name of this legendary blade, had come back to me... Amatsu.

My blade collided with the ax of the first man, and I slashed through him via counter. The second man's blade got caught in the grooves of my Sword, and i swiftly stroke my blade against his stomach. He fell dead to the floor. The third man launched an arrow at me. I quickly side stepped and chopped the arrow in half, while it was in mid-air. I charged fast and slashed my sword against his chest, killing him instantly.

I swiftly eliminated all of them, with no remorse, but why. I'm not that cold am I?

"Take one more step and i'll have to execute our little flower" The cowardly barbarian Yelled, holding a women hostage. Is this really what he is doing right now. Holding a random women hostage, just to escape. Why not just fight to his death.

I did something i never thought I could. I poised my sword like a javelin, and tossed. It hit him square in the chest and he fell to the floor dead. Their was silence, then the deafening roar of cheer. I wouldn't be surprised, its not everyday they get saved.

People all surrounded me and gave me their thanks. All i could do was smile and wave, then it hit me. The one thing i was looking for all day, but could never find...

"Good warrior, what is your name?" The elder asked.

"Robin." I said. "My name is Robin."

* * *

**Well thats it for now, stick around for the next chap. LATER! **

**How about a bonus... Robins Bio.**

**Name: **robin

**age:** 16

**personality:** Silent and cool, hides an aggressive nature for battle. He's known for being easy going.

**History: **unknown

**class: **myrmidon

**weapon/skill: **sword Amatsu

**Appearance**: Silver, hair, with mid- build, and blue eyes.

thats just about it unless i was missing something. alright goodnight folks


	2. Chapter 2: bath trouble! Robin vs Gregor

**I don't own fire emblem or any of its characters.**

After today, i just wanted to sleep. It's been a pretty long day i guess, though my drowsyness went away when i located yarne. Apparently, he was shopping all over for a certain ingredient, and lost track of time, though i don't really believe him. The ruckus i was making was pretty loud, plus the bandits spread across the entire town. He probably would've stood out with those bunny ears of his, it he wasn't hiding. Didn't really take a genius to figure that out.

"Did you really do that?" Yarne asked in astonishment.

"Yeah i did" I replied.

"That's so cool! you must be an excellent swordsman!" He yelled waving his hands like a kid. "You should really enter the tournament!"

Tournament? Oh yeah! A custom to The Feroxi people was a tornament to decide their rule.

"So are the khans?" I asked.

"Oh uhh... your gonna have to find that out for yourself." He said nervously.

"Well could you lead me to the tornament place" I asked impatiently.

He nodded, and we walked.

"oh by the way, did you figure out you name?" He asked.

"Robin." I answered him simply.

"Robin, huh... nice name, oh look were here already!" He pointed at an arena in the clearing. It was big, and must've taken a few years to be made. Tall, and grand, it resembled the roman's.

"Pretty nice." I said.

"Yes, hey i gotta go... i don't really think this area is safe for me." And with that he ran off. Meh, its ok, if he really doens't feel safe here it doesn't matter to me.

I ran to the top of a steep plateau , and took a small scope from my pocket. Wow look at this area, its so... wait is that a spring? I narrowed my vision down to the spring and saw something i never thought i would. I women with long blue hair, about my age... TAKING A BATH?!

No way, is this really what i'm seeing... i gotta get a closer view. I stepped over, and before i knew it i was tumbling over the entire plateau. I landed in water, and i just remembered another thing about myself.

I came out of the water sputtering. "HELP, I CAN'T SWIM, I CAN'T SWIM, I CAN...swim?" I yelled as i stood in the shoulder deep water. Huh, how about that, at least i know my worst fear isn't a blade. Wait a minute, where did i land.

"and just who are you?" Came and innocnetly sweet voice behind me. When i said i wanted a closer view, this isn't really what i meant. "What did you see?"

I couldn't really lie to that voice." e-everything..." i muttered.

"Thought so..." She gripped the back of my neck hard. "I'm going to kill you." She said in her innocenly sweet voice. I dind't waste any time, practilcly skipping across the water screaming why me?!

* * *

2 hours later

I mananged to sign up for the tornament in time, and i was entry number 64, literally the last one to sign up. Good thing i just mannaged to lose her in a few minutes, but who was that girl?

The announcer made his say, and i got my position, based on who was betting for me. The west khan, and man name lon qu chosen me, and i was part of the B- tornament. Both the A-tornament and the B-tornament battle it out, until one man or women, wins each tornament , then those ment face off in a one on one friendly duel. I was sure to win, though the competition looks really tough. I looked around and saw that same women in my same tornamnt with me. She stood their with a stone cold glare, staring right at me. If i have to fight her, i might as well forfeit. One of the first-class men, a man named chrom, asked me to talk privatly.

"I heard you were peeping on my daughter." He said with that same glare on his face.

"I'M SORRY SIR! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" I yelled waving my arms comicly.

"Yes right, anyway, if you ever do that to lucina again..." He acting out him chopping off my head.

"Y- yes sir..." I muttered. Her name caught something in my brain. "Isn't lucina like a hero from the grimeal war?"

He went silent. "yes and no... let me explain..."

He told me a story about a tactition with silver hair. His knowledge knew no bounds. His swordmanship, better than his own. He was the reason they won the war against the grimeal, how how chorm managed to get his bout with the mad king, How robin, defeated his father in battle, and how he lade the finishing blow on the evil dragon, grima, making him disapear. Broken his daughters heart that did. She went back to her time, much to their disapointment. They were gonna name their daughter, lucia just for her to stay, but they were too late... the tale was sad... the tactition never came back... Now 15 years later, lucina is now 16, and the kingdom is at peace thanks to his actions.

"Say... what was the tactitions name?" I asked.

"That... i'll say later..." He said mockingly. "Think of it as punishment for spying on my daughter."

"Aww... well its only fair... i'll see you later, my king." I made a short bow, and walked out.

"Is he really the one?" Chrom asked himself.

* * *

My first battle was against a man named gregory. An old hero of war. (the only reason i chose him is because i really don't like him) I drew my golden amatsu blade, prepared for battle. He drew a long, slender silver sword and charged. Our blades met, and i already knew this fight was gonna be harder then the bandits. His sword was heavy, and his fighting style was forceful, wanting blood. He slashed a wide-arc at me, and i parried with the the tip of my blade. It was a lucky save, probably my last if i don't end this.

"Tonight, Gregor advance, yea?" (i really don't know how to talk like he does, sorry!)

"Uhh no?" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

I ran, and went for a jab, but he parried with his blade, and kicked my chest, backing me up. He unleashed major hell at me, jabbing and slashing at a rapid pace. I could only block and analize his fight pattern. He was all muscule, all attack, he'll keeping raging, up to the point of exhaustion.

It took only a few minutes for him to slow down and for me to finally take the advantage. I started to mimic his style,, all attack, and he could only defend. Finally. kicked the back of his knee, bringing him to one knee, slashed my sword across his chest bringing his down, and ended with my sword to his neck.

"Gregor is down, the winner is Robin!" The announcer cried.

I made a grin and helped him up. "Tonight, Gregor not be stingy, Gregor had good time, i thank you." He offered his hand.

"Your not bad your self old man" I chuckled as i shook his hand.

" and now for our next contestant... edward vs tomas!"

Both were archers, pretty good too. edward managed a victory, and the tow left calmly. After all those battles, i was getting nostalgic. All that tallent... just waiting for me. The two that stood out to me was Owain, and Inigo... Two warriors with exceptional skill. Lucina, was the most feared. considering her swordmanship matched that of chrom himself. The enemy's fell in less then a minute to her.

The semi-finals came too quick. It was Me vs Owain, Lucina vs inigo.

The A tornament was way more advanced, The swordmen their, were too strong for words, literally more skilled then lucina! The semi-finals came quicker than mine.

It was donnel vs roy, and marth vs Ike. I remember chrom mentioning donnel, First started out as a farmboy, who couldn't fight his own battle, now he's the main captain of chroms army, fredericks second in command, but after i just witnessed donnel, defeating frederick in battle, i think their pretty equal now... even managed to win the heart of lissa. The hero of ylliese

Marth and roy were the arms of the tornament. Extremly powerful, with skills rivaling even that of chrom. Their sure to be a worthy fight, probably the fight i was hoping for.

Maybe this tornament could be the greatest fun i ever had...

* * *

**Like it, i do... Review me please! And check out my truth and dare fanfic, please, i really need more dares... GOODNIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blade! Robin vs Owain

**I don't own fire emblem or any of its characters, so no suing**

I stepped forward onto the arena, and instantly, i knew this was gonna be a looooooooooong match. I knew Owain wasn't the type to go down, his last match against a women named severa, he got beat down so many times, but he always got back up, i didn't know what to do against that kind of stamina. That stamina ultimately defeated severa, who seemed a lot stronger than he did. Jeez, the competition is so stiff this year... besides in i win this, i might face up against inigo... or lucina... PLEASE INIGO, JUST WIN THIS ONE FOR ME! I like my head where it is thank you...

"Down sword-hand..." Owain said. "Not until the match starts..."

Their he goes again... i gave up asking why he talked to himself, cause our last conversation went a little like...

* * *

"Hey owain... lets give it our all..." (In case you guys think i'm just writing badly, i just really don't know how to talk like owain, so sorry)

"Can't... control..." He muttered.

"What?" i asked confused.

"Sword hand too strong" He muttered, doing some sort of weird dance. I just stood their confused.

"Are you talking to yourself?" I asked. I thought this guy was crazy. Why the hell is he talking to his hand, and why is he doing that weird dance? Jeez, did i wonder into the loony bin or something.

"NO STAND BACK, YOU'LL BE VANQUISHED BY THY SWORD HAND!" He suddenly yelled. Instinctively I jumped back, and my hand went strait for the hilt of my sword. What the hell is wrong with this guy, its like talking to a bipolar idiot.

"Uhh... okay... I'm just gonna step out..." I said as i walked out.

* * *

And yeah, that's how it went, and I instantly regretted fighting him. I drew my amatsu blade, and charged. He drew a bluish blade, that i think I've seen before. He parried my blade, and the match began, We continually slashed at each other, Like me, he was a myrmidon, highly skilled in the blade. I slashed at his leg, but he blocked it with his blade, and kicked me aside. I barrel rolled out of the way, and backed up to the wall. He was their before i was, and stabbed his blade into the wall, directly next to my shoulder. (No killing wounds)

I flipped out of the way, and stood ready. "Say, what kind of sword is that?" I asked.

"Its the legendary blade, Mystletain, the blade of heroes, and my world!" He yelled proudly.

Huh? Did he say mystletain, no wonder he was so tough... wait a moment, thats not mystletain. I somehow know what mystletain is supposed to look like, and mystletain is supposed to have a golden edge, this ones blue. The poor dudes sadly mistaken.

"Um... sorry, that's not mystlet- ow!" I yelled, as a small satchel hit my head. I looked up and saw lissa, chroms sister and owains mother, waving her hands worriedly. Oh, i get it, he's so attached to the sword, it'd break his heart to know thats not the real sword. Though he needs to know its not the sword of legend somehow...

"Hey... uh owain?" I asked, slightly scared at having something else hurled at my head.

"Uhh what is it?" He asked, still maintaining his stance.

"That's... not the actual mystletain... thats more of an improved version of it." I said guarding my head.

"You mean... I'm more of a legend?!" He yelled in surprise.

"Yyyyyyyyyea..." I said uncertain.

"AMAZING, THE LEGEND OF OWAIN, GOES STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE!" He yelled in victory.

Oh my god, why! What is wrong with this person, though through all that bravado, I do sense a good soul. Maybe he's not half bad...

I charged again, but he struck first, cutting a small gash into my shoulder. I flipped back, and Our swords met. I made a wide arc, and he countered it, knocking the sword out of my hand. I flipped into the air, and swiped it out of the air. I practically flew down, slashing down onto his blade. He mounted his stance and threw me off. His swordmanship, its a lot better than that of any of the other swordsmen I faced so far in this tornament. By this time, my last match, A Wyvern rider named Gerome, went down at this time, Owain has some serious stamina, I have to fight harder.

Our fight went on for at least half an hour, and i was staring to lose control. Exhaustion hit me harder than his strikes, and my movements were gettingslurred. I had gashes on my legs and chest, blood dripped my my mouth.

"*huff...huff...* Are you done yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Not until you lay down you flag." He said in confidence. I can't believe this, I'm losing conscienceniss, and he looks like he just came into the arena. Theirs no way i can wear him down, I have to take him down by knockout, or i might as well throw the match. I charged again, and met his blade. This time i've lost all me mercy, and slashed his ankle. He yelped in pain, and buckled his knees. I put on leg behind him, and pushed him off his feet. As soon as he hit the floor, I didn't waste time putting my blade to his throat.

"Owain is down! The winner is Robin, by knockout!" The annoncer yelled to the crowd. I heard cry's and screaming for me all across the entire arena. Their all cheering for me, how refreshing.

I offered a hand to owain, and he took it.

"It was an awesome battle, thanks Owain." I said with a smile. It was true, He may have put me through hell, yet I had so much fun. Even if my body is still full of pain.

"It was my pleasure, head for the top Robin." He said smiling. I helped him on his way to his mother. She gave me a stone cold glare as I passed by with her son.

"Uh, sorry ma,am. I really didn't mean to hurt him, i ju-" I started

"Save it, its okay..." She said, her glare slowly disapearing into a smile. "I'm happy for you, yet sad for you."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well... You'll be facing off against lucina, next round." She said shivering.

"Hey now, theirs no guarantee that inigo will lose the match." I said in desperation. Inigo seemed more skilled than Owain, theirs not much of a guarantee that lucina will beat him in the next round. Though if i do face her, I better use my head while I have it.

"You know that's what you get for spying on women!" Lissa mused. "I remember a man named Vaike, Always used to spy on women, until all of us gathered together and laughed at him when he was bathing... good times."

Yikes, I better think fast, or Maybe i'll lose something worse than my head, like my dignity, or my pride.

"You'd better watch the match if you thing i'm kidding." Lissa said.

I saw over the view and saw the beautiful bluenette lucina, and my possible savior inigo. The match went on with inigo insantly taking charge of the fight, with graceful, yet deadly moves. Just when i thought things couldn't get better, just when i thought i was saved, she did something that i never expected her to do.

"Aether!" She Yelled. Her sword glowed gold, and she jabbed at rapid speed. He barely dodged, and her sword grazed his shoulder. She back up instantly, and as if she were a blur, she was behind him, sheathing her sword, as a large gash appeared on inigos chest. It wasn't deep but it was painful enough for him to admit defeat. Just like that i knew my life might have just been cut short.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but... here is the new chapter! Review me please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Tongue rape! robin vs lucina

**I don't own fire emblem or any of its characters, and funny review, I think Robin really deserved that will, thank you very much!**

Well... death row here I come. I stepped out of the inn and made my way towards the arena. On the way their I saw Lucinas mother, Sumia, tending to her Pegasus.

"Well, look who's traveling to his death!" She mused.

"Ha! heh heh... you'll see, i'll take her down!" I laughed uncertainly.

"Yea... we'll see." Sumia laughed.

Well i'm dead, but my thoughts shifted to a boy about my age, stepping in front of me.

"Hey i heard you pulled off the ultimate trick, and mannaged to survive!" He said exited.

The ultimate what now? The boy wore arm guards, and fighters armor around his torso, his chest was exposed. His pants were made from animal skin, and he had a long white scar across his chest. His somewhat long messy brown hair hung over his face like a small sheet.

"Ultimate what now?" I asked.

"T-the ultimate t-trick..." Came a shy voice behind him. A women about my age, stepped from behind him. She had long, light brown hair, that sunk down to her waist, pretty face and body, and shy little eyes.

"The ultimate trick, is spying on royalty, and getting away with it." The boy mused. I could feel sumia's glare at the back of my head.

"It was a freaking accident!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but what matters is that you did it... I bet shes hot!" He said excited.

"Yea she wa- WOAH!" I yelled as a knife flew over my head, and hit the head of a training dummy. I looked over and saw a smiling sumia, holding a meat cleaver, and a spear. Uh yeah, I think were done talking about this, at least we know where lucina gets it from.

"What was that about my daughter?" She said in her innocently sweet voice.

"Nothing, nothing!" We both said. Sumias smile widened.

"Good, thats what i like to hear!" She said as she walked away.

"That's one scary bi- AHH!" The boy screeched, as a spear sailed past his head, and nailed the training dummy... right in the balls.

"Alright, alright i'm done, i'm sorry!" The boy yelled in fear. I think i could hear sinister laughter in the distance.

"Well its time for my match... hey, whats your names?" I asked.

"My name is kai! And this is Mila Rose, mila for short." He said smiling.

"Nice to meat you..." she said.

"You too... well later!" I said as i walked away.

Hours later...

I walked into the arena with the same feeling as that match. I'm about to die a very horrible death, and it better be fast. Lucina stepped in with her innocently sweet grin, and her sword strapped to her side.

"So what should I cut off first, hmm?" She said in her innocent voice.

"Uh, nothing important, please!" I cried in fear, as I drew my amatsu blade. She made the first move, and the worst part is that I didn't even see her un-sheath her falchion blade. It was almost instantaneous! I parried the blade barely, and countered with a wide-arc. She blocked it off, and we were at at it. She was pure attack, then again i could understand her ferocity. She wanted me dead, and for... almost good reason. She jabbed at rapid speed, and I could only dodge, swinging my sword, knocking hers out of my space, before she skewers me.

"Are you ok?" She asked finally giving me a break. I took this time to catch my breath, and try to stop my arms aching. "You look a little pale!"

I was more than freaking pale, I was a wreck! I had rips around my entire garb, with a bloody gash, on my arm, and messed up hair.

"Y-yea! *huff* i'm ok" I said, still catching my breath. She charged again, but i was ready for her this time. I headed her off, and rammed into her, with my shoulder. She fell to the floor, but got back up fast. Her blade slammed into mine with surprising force. I backflipped out the way, and she was on me again, slashing and jabbing, I could barely keep my guard up. How is she doing that?! What kind of mental discipline has this girl gone through? Somehow I managed to take control of the fight I swung amatsu, rapidly at her, suddenly i was taking over the attack. I swung my sword at her, assuming that she'd dodge, but i cut a small gash into her shoulder. I heard make a feminine yelp in pain. Oh god, did that just happen?!

I looked into her sad gaze, and saw a tear. No no no no no, why did i do that?! " Lucina, i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that?" I said in sad desperation.

She gave me a look of sad fury. "Aether!" She yelled. What did she just say? He sword glowed gold, and she charged at rapid speed. Her jabs were undodgeable, slashing me in multiple places. I saw small gashes all over my arms, legs, and chest, and one small one on my left cheek, before she was done. She went into her stance, and got ready for that final slash. NO! This can't be my end!

I could already feel the wind part around me, shes coming... is this it... no this ca't be it!

I don't know what came over me, but I yelled something that I think i've heard before.

"Ignis!" I yelled in desperation. My body enveloped itself in redish, purple flames and My hand moved in incredible speed. I closed my eyes, and heard a large clank! I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Her blade, shimmering in blackish, luner yellow lights. My amatsu, glowed in purple colors, and Her blade just seemed weight-less. What is this... whatever it is it feels good.

"A... a skill?!" She yelled in surprise. Whats a skill? I always thought she had demon powers or something like that. Anyway, i have to finish this battle. I went onto the attack, pounding onto her blade with increased power. My strikes were short, swift, and powerful, she was actually struggling to keep up. Though, I could feel my muscle start to cramp up. I guess i have to finish this fast or no more power. I charged power into my swing, knocking her sword far into the air. Before she could even think to pick it up, I practicly ported behind her, grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms together, and put my sword to her neck. First their was silence... Then the defeaning roar of the crowd. I guess i win... YEAH! I STILL HAVE MY BALLS!

She released herself from my grip... the hard way. She struggled, and when she did eventually get out, she took me with her. She tumbled on top of me, and our lips... met... thats how i like to put it. Their was silence in the crowd once again. You could hear a pin drop, it was so quite. I could feel my tongue... somewhere else. Uh huh... yea... i'm so F*****G dead. We parted, and the only thing that could be heard, was a peircing scream. I got up quick and brushed myself off.

"Uh... that was an accident? ...Aw screw i give up..." I walked towards the exit, but was headed off by chrom.

"Did you *twitch* just *twitch* tongue rape my daughter?" He asked devilishly. I slowly nodded. Theirs no point of denial at this point, so just go with it. Theirs a full week till the last match so I got some time to kill.

"... 5 minutes... thats it" He muttered as he went for the hilt of his sword.

OH GOD NOT NOW! "I got the hint... i'll be off now..." I said, sweating furiously.

"Yeah... you better..." He replied. I swear i heard pure death in his voice. I ran for dear life out of the stadium. I had a feeling this is gonna be a long... long week.

* * *

**Well that's that for the chapter, but be prepared for the next chapter. Review me please, and give me some truths and dares, for my other fanfic please, Thanks! How about a bonus... The new, improved character bios.**

**Robin**  
**Age:16**  
**Height: 5-10**  
**Weight: 124 LB**  
**Personality: Cool, and calm during battle, though has an insane taste for battle that often gets him into danger. He gets nosebleeds quite often when dealing with **  
**girls.**  
**Apperence: Silver, messy hair, Mediem build, and a daring look in his crimson eyes. Has the garb of a myrmidon, might change later on in the story.**  
**Skills and weapons: He has exceptional skill with a sword. He weilds amatsu (might change later), and posses skills with throwing daggers. Skills: Ignis, the other 4 **  
**will be revealed later in the story.**  
**History: Has awakened in a feild with no memory of his former self, though little by little, he starts to get some memorys of himself. All he remembers completly is **  
**his swordsman training, but not who trained him. **  
**Love intrest: kinda obvious.**

**Next...**  
**Kai**  
**Age 17**  
**Height: 6-0**  
**Weight: 158 LB**  
**Personality:Easy going and chatty, the exact oppisite of Robin, yet they are the best of friends. They both share the same intrest in women, and they tend to get into **  
**a lot of mischeif often.**  
**Apperence: Tall, and muscular, and always wears clothes that expose his chest. His somewhat longish, brown hair, and green eyes. He has a long scar on his chest from **  
**where he fought the captors, and where he was healed.**  
**Skills and weapons: He is a fighter, meaning he can weild axes without much trouble. He has immence physical prowas, and some skill with a bow. His skills will be **  
**revealed later on.**  
**History: He is the grandson of the late West khan, bascillo, iheriting his skill. He's been raised training with him, until he passed in battle, when he was 11. **  
**Fighting his way to the top, he wants to take lon qu's place as west khan, and become the best ax weilder in ferox. He met Mila Rose, when he traveled across valm, and **  
**rescued her as a slave. **  
**Love intrest: Like inigo, he continuily hits on women, only to find his choise much more obivius than he relises.**

**Lastly...**  
**Mila Rose (mila for short)**  
**Age:16**  
**Height: 5-6**  
**Weight: 108 LB**  
**Personality: Shy, and uncomfortable around other people except Kai.**  
**Skills and Weapons: She is a cleric, meaning she doesn't do well in battle, yet is always their to heal the wounded. She saved kais life from the wounds he substaned **  
**from his battle with her captors.**  
**History: Orignally from yllies, she was taken and brought to valm when she turned 11. Having a tough upbringing after that, she was rescued by kai, who cut down her **  
**captors mercillesly, and brought her to ferox. She now stays as his partner in battle.**  
**Love intrest: She's taken an intrest in kai, yet he's to oblivios to notice at this point in time.**

**Dante (master)**  
**Age: 24**  
**Height: 6-2**  
**Personality: Suave and easy-going, He act more like their friend then their teacher. He may seen lazy, yet he works harder than even frederick, to make sure his team **  
**is safe.**  
**Skills and Weapons: He is a hero, meaning he has feirce skill with a sword, and an Ax, though more with a sword. He weilds a Brave sword, giving him increase strike **  
**speed in battle, and a tomahawk, giving him slight range in battle. He may seem lazy, yet his skills rival that of even chrom. Skills: Aether, Aegis, Duel strike+, **  
**Duel support+, and Gale Force.**  
**Apperence: Tall and handsome, with slightly long black hair, with a slight beard on his chin. He is tall and muscular.**  
**History: Like Robin, he has an unknown past.**  
**Love intrest: Also unknown.**


	5. Chapter 5: Survival: Enter risen

**I do not own fire emblem, or any of its characters, so no suing needed.**

I ran through the deserted hall of the arena, with literal hell chasing after me. I didn't bother looking back, It sounded like hell hounds, and dark horses, galloping their way to me, plotting my demise. The Hell I unleashed, all with one accidental kiss. Jeez, she came on me... sort of... Why should I have to be punished for the crap with the princess... that tried to kill me. Then again, everything so far is trying to kill me. The royal yllis people, bandits, and an obese man with a sword (long story). The stampede, the screams of rage, I should get a glimpse of the demon that is coming for my he- oh wait, its only chrom. How can chrom do all this crap on his own?!

"YOUR DEAD KID!" He yelled. Falchion was already drawn, and my head might soon be on its end. How can this guy run so fast? (I amped up Robins speed a lot, so he can at least keep up with chrom, think of it as a level up.)

"I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I yelled hopelessly. Maybe can keep up with Lucina, but chrom? I think I have a better chance wrestling a bear to the ground with my bare hands, then fighting him.

I turned and jumped out the window. It might hurt a little, yet, its better than taking a giant sword to the stomach. I landed on my feat, and instant pain shot up my legs.

"Gah!" I screamed in pain. "isn't my pride hurt enough?" I yelled into the air.

"No... you haven't" came a feminine, familiar voice behind. I turned and saw Lucina behind me, a fierce glare in her eyes. Her wound on her shoulder had been bandaged. Apparently death has come early this year. I tried to run, yet I was still recovering from the pain, my legs wouldn't let me run. Guess I have to fight my way out. My hand instantly went for the hilt of my sword, but I could feel Lucinas hand meet mine. She flipped me over my shoulder, and pinned me down.

"Don't think your getting away from me..." She said devilishly.

I was more concerned about her position. Shes was practically sitting on top of me... in a weird way... Theirs a word for that, I think its called... straddling right?

"Uh... can you get off me?" I asked. I could feel the blood rush to my face.

"Nope." She said simply, with a mischievous smile. "... You need punishment."

Ok... what?

"What now?" He asked.

"Fathers gonna come... and you'll pay!" She said sweetly. IS SHE A FRIGGIN PHYCOPATH?! That royal swordsman will behead me as soon as he sees me. Well look at it this way Robin... you lived a very good life... i think.

"... On second thought..." She said with a distant face. "You've peeked my intrest..." Her lips met mine. OK WHAT?! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!

I was silenced. Did that really just happen? She got off me and helped me up. "This is my horse... his names Kros." She said, showing me a light brown horse, that looked pretty healthy. I got on, and she slabbed its backside, sending it running.

"HEY MAYBE WE COULD GET ANOTHER MATCH HUH?" She yelled after me. I was still silent, trying to remember what happened every event so far. Ok... Woke up in a forest patch... Saved a town... Got into a tornament... Spied on a princess, on accident... Fought gregor, then owain, then Lucina... The kiss... Holy hell chasing after me... The second kiss... God, i've been through a lot in only three days. After getting enough distance between me and chrom, I finally stopped.

"Alright... Now... just to train for a week an- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I screamed in surprise. Suddenly a portal opened up in the sky. Why... why does it look so familiar? I jumped off the horse, and stared as six things came out, making an un-earthly roar. They fell to the ground like raindrops, and surrounded me. Their skin was black, and purple, their faces, disfigured, and stitched. As they... breathed, they gave off a rotten smell, and their breath was a shadowy mist. 2 of them, had swords, others had first came at me, and swung its axe at my head. I parried, and slashed thorugh its stomach.

It vanished into a mist of shadows. What was that? What the hell are these things? One came at me, and his ax was thrown at me. I blocked it off with my sword, and through mine. It nailed him in the chest, yet surprisingly didn't kill it. I charged,and grabbed the blade, forcing it up, slicing the demon in two. He disapeared into the mist as well. Two demons came at me at once, taking me by surprise. Both weilding ax's, I fought both off at the same time, slashing, and blocking my way forward. The left demon mistepped, and I instant l took the advantage, slashing him in two, by his stomach, and shoving my blade in the the others head. Both disapeared instantly, though their stench remained. Exhaustion hit me, and i fell to the floor, using my sword as a ballist, but that didn't stop the demons. The two with swords charged instantly, and I braced for the worst.

Suddenly, a knife through into the right demons head, making it disappear into the mist. A tomahawk flew into the other ones head, and a mysterious shadow, gripped the ax, and brought it down, brutally slashing the beast in two, dispersing it into the mist. The mysterious man looked at me.

"Quite the battle skill I say..." He said approvingly. He had nice long black hair, with a small stubble on his chin. He was muscular, and very tall, with armor around his chest, torso, and arms. He had a very large sheild, that fit over his entire left arm, still giving him room to use both hands when fighting. His voice was rich, and suave. "Whats your name?"

"Robin..." I replied. "You may call me Robin, and yourself?"

"Dante... but call me master..."

"and why?" I questioned.

"Cause I said so." He replied darkly.

Something in his voice made me wanna stay in command, sort of like your captain in an army. I saw him pick up his tomahawk, and look up at me.

"I'm hear to train you..." He said

"Ok what?" I asked. This was so out of the blue, suddenly this man was randomly saying he would train me, and I could only think, what the hell is wrong with my life?

"Your strong... you think i wasn't watching?" He said circling me, like a vulture. "I watched your match with gregor, owain and lucina... then i saw your fight with those Risen..."

That name sounded so familiar. Risen...

"Using that skill... Ignis isn't it?" He asked. I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"I can teach you how to learn more... I swear, this is purely your decision... and i just want to help you, plus i think you can make some friends with my students... so what do you say."

The answer was so simple... yet so hard. I only knew one answer... I was lonely, half the worlds out for my head now, and I really needed training if I can defend myself... So my answer is...

"Hell yeah... bring on whatever you got..." I said happily. Finally i'm getting somewhere!

* * *

**Well, thats chapter 5, I think it went a good direction, so, watch out for chapter 6, Where Robin meets his some old acquaintances, and meets the mighty Roy, Marth, and Ike, and learn about their true identity! Maybe they might get a chance to fight... you never know... so later! **


	6. Chapter 6: My new team: Robin vs kai

**I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, so no suing. Sorry about last chapter, I was completly mind blank, and i just wanted to make a funny twist with lucina. Though your right, its time I open up to the plot, though, I wanna go little by little, because I really don't want the story to end so soon. Thank you reviewers, you really gave me good tips. The story will be better. **

Riding Kros made me feel so much better. I had so much to think about, like why lucina would let me go in the first place, or what the hell those things were, or who this man is, but soon I might be able to find some answers. Dante's horse sped Next to me, and looked at me with a caring expression. His horse was bleached white, making the sun glare off its mane. Dante's long, black hair, was slightly wind blown, and flapped around in the wind.

"Hey!" I heard a suave voice meet me from behind. "You ok?"

I nodded. Why was Dante so kind, and caring. He barely knows me, yet he's already taking me in.

"... Hey, who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Dante, don't you listen?" He replied annoyed.

"No... I meant your history, Who trained you like that?" I corrected myself.

"Hmm... Dunno..."

Of course, I didn't really believe him, yet his serious expression didn't go away.

"How do you not know who trained you?" I asked.

"How do you..." He shot back. How did he know about my blank memory. Maybe, just maybe, I He might know something about my past. His horse sped up in front of me.

"You might wanna speed up, we wanna beat the storm!" Dante yelled from in front of me. "Hyah!" He snapped the reins and the horse rapidly sped away from me.

I gripped the reins and snapped them. "Hyah! hyah!" I yelled. The horse increased speed faster than I Thought, I almost flew off. Lucina's horse sure is fast, bet it can out-run chrom... maybe. Soon I was neck in neck with Dante, and we tore through the forest field.

Hours later...

After we'd raced through the forest, we ended up in another village, somewhere far form the arena in ferox.

"Okay, Dante... answer me something..." I said, getting off of kros. " How do you know so much about me, and why are you following me."

He was silent. "Well... I was in the town you rescued, I witnessed your skill first hand, and from then I watched you from afar, Not in a creepy way i must add, I just mainly watched you train, and some of the events of your days. I also witnessed the incident with Lucina, first meeting her... and must admit got sidetracked." (how can you not, if your a guy, you'd understand) "Then I witnessed your battle with Gregor, Then Owain, and saw your ferocity..." He went silent, as if remembering something. I was really that Demonic? I kinda feel sorry for Owain suddenly.

"Then..." He continued. "Your battle with Lucina, where you showed your true skill. I lost you after chrom chased you, like a bat out'a hell. Now... please... meet my friends."

Who now... Suddenly, their was a piercing roar. "GOTCHA!" A red shadow flew out in front of me, and instantly, sword drawn, charged at me. Before I could even think to grab my sword, his was already at my neck. He was so fast, and daring.

"See that?" The energetic kid asked. "Your life would've ended like that. You should be more careful."

What the hell just happened? This kid was about to kill me right? Though something about this kid looked familiar. Someone from the tornament...

"Hey kid, you wouldn't be Roy, would you?" I asked the red head.

"The one and only! (not really)" He wore a blue breashplate, with a black shirt underneath, and pure white pants. He looked so happy-go-lucky, it was hard to keep a serious face. (He's not the real Roy, just please think of him as an OC)

"Well my names Robin... You've got some skill their... Shame about the loss though..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Naw its cool, wait until you see the others!" He said with delight. He dragged me by the hand, and brought me over to two other men, Marth and Ike. (again OC's)

"And who is this supposed to be?" Ike asked. He seemed slightly violent, That was shown in his other matches, He was ferocious. Ike had practically put marth through the shredder, yet Marth had put up a worthy fight. Marth, even though calm, once the blades were drawn, He fought like a literal demon.

"Yes, who have you brought to us Roy?" Marth asked. His voice and demeanor was kind and calm, until he got to the battlefeild, then his alter ego takes over, making at least as ferocious as Ike. Marth had calmly cut, blue hair, He wore a breastplate, that fit only to his shoulders, and blue battle garb, and dark blue movable pants. A long red and blue cape flowed at his back. Ike was a little more battle hardy, and his clothes proved it. He had wild blue hair, with a long band tide to his forehead. He wore a garb that resembled Marth's, yet with longer sleeves, and pure white pants. Like Marth a long cape flowed at his back, yet his was beat-up and brown. A long sword strapped to his side, he looked to have great pride in it.

"Uh, the names Rob-" I started.

"His name is Robin!" Roy finished loudly.

"Hmm... seems Dante brought some fresh meat." Ike laughed. He acted like he was better than everyone, yet I saw him lose to Donnel, didn't really seem to great back there.

Marth just stayed silent. He seemed to be examining me, checking for any sign of weakness, or skill that sets me out. How did i know that, Lets say, i can read some people.

"Hey Kai, We've got someone new!" Roy yelled. I had to cover my ears, to prevent hearing loss.

"That is why we don't walk to close to Roy... he gets excited easily, yet he does have a good heart." Kai said, as he walked into the forest patch.

"Yeah, I noticed." I muttered, rubbing my ears.

"Well guess whos still alive huh? Thought Lucina, or Chrom would'a had your head back their..." He said with a smile. Did this guy find my pain funny? Ooooooh, when I get the chance.

"Hey... how about a little sparring match?" He asked. Oh that chance'll come faster than i thought.

"Of course!" I yelled in excitement. I drew amatsu, and went into a fighters stance. He drew an steel ax, and charged. Our blades connected, but when I tried to back-track him, he easily spun and slammed his ax into my sword. His power was overwhelming, that one strike sent me flying. I landed on my feet and got into my stance.

"What he hell was that?" I asked.

"Your not the only one with skills, except mine are more bodily improved." Kai replied. "I've got ax faire, sword-breaker, Zeal, evasive plus... i've got it all,"

Great, i've heard sword-breaker is a special skill that grants more speed, and power against a sword. This is gonna be harder than I thought. I charged again, but he went through me fast, slashing my shoulder. I back-slashed, but he countered with a down-ward slash, cutting into my chest. The cuts were only grazes, yet they stung. The same game went on for at least an hour, before I noticed his ever-growing exhaustion. I took advantage of his mistep, cut his ankle, and he hit the floor. I wasted no time putting my sword to his throat.

"Well I guess you win... nice job Robin..." Kai said, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks..." I muttered, fighting through the pain.

"Must admit... your not bad kid." Said Ike.

"Yes good skills indeed." Marth said with a calm smile.

"You... were... AWESOME!" Roy yelled.

I really liked what these guys said, it felt good to have confidence. I heard a rustle in the bushes as Dante stepped out.

"Good you've all met... Hey Robin, you got a visitor." Dante said, letting Chrom rush through with hi- wait... CHROM?!

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY CHROM, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I yelled, fighting the erge to go down to my knees, and start begging.

"No... its not that... its... trouble..." He said, sounding tired. "Lucina's in huge trouble... involving a man named... uh... Slade.

... What? "Did you just say... Slade?" I asked. I could feel my spine shiver at that name... but why?

"Yeah why?" Chrom replied. Why... why does that name sound so familiar... why... why am I so afraid?

* * *

**I think that chapter went better than the last. Please review me fairly, Thank you, the next chapter will be coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The voice: lucina vs Slade

**I do not own Fire emblem or any of its characters. When I said chrom needed robins help, I meant that as a cliffhanger, Guess i should'a added a bit more to show that... oops, more lessons to learn! Anyway lets begin shall we?**

Hold up a damn minute, Chrom needed my help? Isn't this guy the most able warrior in Ylliees? Possibly the world right now? Then why does he need someone like me for help?

"Whats the trouble?" I asked.

"Like I said, its about Lucina!" He said impatiently.

"So, Why me?" I pressed.

"Don't get me wrong, If I didn't really need you right now, Your head would be under the chopping block by now." He said, a fierce glare in his eyes. "After what you did to her, I should be taking you apart piece by piece, But your recommended by a man I trust... Dante."

"Really now... you and Dante are close friends?" I asked. Suddenly I was pretty angry at Dante, for not telling me this.

"Yes, he's saved me in battle, these past few years..." He said.

I nodded and got on kros. "So where is this... trouble?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way." He muttered. He got on his horse and we were off. We looked ready to take on an army, A silver lance at his back, Falchion, Blade of the divine dragons, Sheathed at his side. (Great lords, can weild lances, its highly convenient) The wind in my face was bracing, My hair ran rapid in the wind. (The hair is 1 by the way)

"Wow... didn't know you could use a lance." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes... Frederick taught me." He said silently. I could see it in his eyes, He really didn't want to be with me right now, but at his circumstances, what ever the are, looks like he doesn't have a choice.

"What happened to Lucina?" I asked.

"Well... A man named Slade, was located on the wanted board. I told her not to go, because... He has a peculiar gift to summon Risin, when so ever he chooses. She went anyway, and hasn't come back... I'm getting really worried." Chrom began.

"Why, she can take care of herself." I replied. Having faced her strength head-on, I know what i'm talking about.

"The risen isn't the problem. After she left, I heard rumor, That slade was one of the swordsman afte the seven swords."

The Seven what? Sounds... familiar.

"What are the seven swords?" I asked.

"Well... the legend goes like th- ACK!" He yelled in surprise as an arrow flew past his head, and embedded itself into the ground.

"SNIPERS IN THE HIGH GROUNDS!" Chrom yelled. We got off our horse, and took cover on the large stones that surrounded us. Arrows riddled the land, Surrounding the entire field like a black swarm.

"Can you throw that thing?" I yelled over the whistling arrows.

"No, The lance is too heavy!" Chrom yelled back. I didn't see how we could get out of here. We could stay and wade out the arrows, but they can easily move, and snipe us off. Wait a minute, I could always try this...

"Chrom got any daggers?" I asked. He nodded and threw me one. I quickly stood up, and through it at one of the snipers, It hit him square in the head, and he fell to the floor in, erupting into the shadows. Wait, the're Risen? Good... that means no holding back!

"More! Keep'm coming!" I yelled. He threw two more daggers at me, and I made two more succesful throws, one in the chest, and another in head, both disappearing into the shadows. Looked like the only one left, so I lobbed my amatsu at him, or her... It, lets just go with it. It hit it square in the chest, yet it didn't die for some reason. Now what? I got nothing else... unless, He's the last one, meaning that I can try and get up close. Its a gamble, but its something.

I jumped from my hiding place, to find an arrow fly into my shoulder. I hissed in pain, but kept running. I flipped over the plateau, and I was on him. I grabbed my sword, which was still inside him. I slashed my sword up, slicing the demon in two. I fell on its knees, then into the shadows. I sighed, and painfully pried the arrow out of my shoulder. Chrom ran up to me, with a worried expression.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Now who's concerned." I said sarcastically. "Yeah i'm fine, thanks."

"Lissa'll take care of that when this is over, in the mean time, lets go." Chrom muttered. We both got back on our horses, and rode off into the sunset, literally.

"Now listen" Chrom began. "Lucina may be stronger than her other future self, but she's never been had traumatic events happen to her before, unlike the other Lucina. She might crack more easliy, like when you injured her shoulder during her battle, she let emotion take over and fought rapidly. Thats why i'm worried." He was really a caring father. Suddenly a loud screech penetrated my head.

_Kill him!_

The voice pierced through me like a spear.

_Annihilate__ him!_

"N-NO!" I screamed. I don't care what people were saying i just wanted the voices to stop. They burst into my head like a bull, and Wrapped itself around my head. Whos doing this, Why am I feeling this pain.

Suddenly the voices just stopped, and the screeching went away. What the hell was that, It tore through my head, making me feel for blood-thirst, but why?

"Whats with the screaming?" Chrom asked. Guess I was kinda loud.

"Nothing... just, nothing" I replied.

The ride went on for hours, but we eventually found our way to a shrine (the same shrine you find brady in.)

"So this is it?" I asked. He nodded. Suddenly, a dagger flew in front of my vision, and embedded itself in the wall next to me. Another came, but i caught it in mid-air, and through it back.

"Whos their?!" I yelled. A boy a few years older than me, stepped out in front of me. Tall, and handsome, he resembled soul, from soul eater, except his spikes were slightly longer in the face.

"Yo... Thought i'd never see ya again!" He waived at me, as if he was signalling an old friend.

"Uh... Do i know you?" I asked.

He gave me a look. "Well of course we do brother!"

What?! Chrom gave me a look of shock, Apparently expecting an answer.

"YOUR MY WHAT?!" I shot back.

"Oh yeah... that bolt hit you harder than i though, no matter!" He said.

What bold, what the hell is he talking about. Suddenly Lucina Appeared out of nowhere and started swinging her sword at him. He dodged swiftly as if her attacks were blows of wind. When she went for a jab, He came at her side, and grabbed her sword hand, Flipping her over his shoulder. He didn't even have a sword, yet he already had the advantage. He finally drew an a silver sword, and went to stab down. He's skewer Lucina!

"Slade STOP!" I yelled.

He took a moment and stared at me. Lucina flipped herself up, and they were at it again. Slade let her take the advantage, letting her ware her self out. He blocked and parried the blade as if she were nothing but a mere child swinging a stick. I can't even believe his skill, he's more skilled than me, possibly even more than Dante! Lucina backed up after awhile, gasping for air, as Slade finally took over. He went at her hard and fast, with skill that i've never seen before. Is he even human? He cut into Lucinas ankle, and she fell to the ground screaming. Her scream pierced my heart, like a spear. He raised his sword for the killing blow...

"SLAAAAAAAAAADE!" I screamed in rage. I don't know what happened, I only took a running start, but suddenly I was right next to slade, when a just a moment ago, I was a few yards away. I grabbed slades hand before the blow, and through him off.

"You know its rude to hit a lady..." I said coyly.

"Oh really now, you wanna go bro?" He asked. My answer was my sword. "I guess so..." He got into his stance, and I focused for the greatest fight of my life.

* * *

**I guess part one went ok, and part two is coming... right now, I had a lot of time, so I made several chapters for my storys, Nice huh? Well Later guys! **


	8. Chapter 8: Dark feat: Robin vs Slade

**I do not own Fire emblem or any of its characters.**

I got into my fighting stance and waited. He charged first and showed first hand Ferocity. He swung the sword to my side, I parried the blade, knocking it away, but he spun, and was on me again. How could he have such speed and strength, He stroke, and swung his blade ferociously, tearing into mine. He swung his sword down, yet his blade got caught in the grooves of amatsu, I took that as my advantage, and knocked his sword out of his hand. I kicked his chest, knocking him away. I was about to incapacitate him until he threw a dagger at me, piercing my wounded shoulder. I screamed in agony, and backflipped out of the way. My breath was loud, rhythmic, and stained in pain. I pulled it out as fast as I could to prevent to much pain. I grunted in the pain. He looked back at me, a gloating smile on his face.

"Hm, your more skilled than last time brother!" Slade laughed.

"Yyyyyyyyeah, i'm not even sure i know you." I replied.

"Hm, That lost memorys gonna be a bother, no matter, you'll get it back soon enough. now anyway..." He drew a blade that i'd seen lon,qu use. A long one edged blade, that is said to be used by the valmese people. A blade known as the killing edge.

"Where'd you get that kind of sword?" I asked.

"Oh that's for me to know, and you to find out." He mused.

We clashed once again, His strokes weren't as strong, yet his speed and skill, was insane. I really don't know how I could've kept up. He suddenly jumped up, sword raised. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled. He came down hard, suddenly my hold world went numb. I couldn't feel the space around me, nor what was happening around me. All I felt was the searing pain in my chest, as if I was being split in half. My feet didn't feel the ground, but I definatly felt in on my back. My sight came back, but i somewhat wished it hadn't. Their was a long cut, running from my left shoulder, to my right waist. The pain was all, but unbearable. I hust wanted to sink into a hole and just die, and from the looks of this wound, I think I just might.

"What is that it?" I heard slades muffled voice behind me. I would reply, but i'm far to distracted with the two foot cut I have on my chest.

"ROBIN!" I heard Lucina cry out to me. I couldn't even move, so I wouldn't see that doing any good.

"Hey, get up, please!" I felt chroms hand around my shoulder, trying to get me up my feet. I couldn't even sit up, once again no good.

I felt a sharp point at my neck, and I suspected it was my end. "No..." I finally heard. "Not yet... you'll come too soon, I know that..." And with, I finally opened my eyes. I saw him punch Lucinas stomach hard, knocking her out. He picked her up under his arm, and gave a wave. "See ya soon baby brother!" He siad with enthusiasm. He through a smoke bomb to the ground, as my eyes, finally shut, welcoming the darkness that followed.

Later...

My eyes flew open, and I Shot up from the cot I was sleeping in. Instantly I regretted it, as searing pain shot across my chest. What happened to me? All I remember is finally meeting Slade. Now I understand why I was so scared. He's so deadly, It was like he was everywhere at once. All my other challenges looked like jokes compared to him. Memory's slowly came back to me of the battle. Slade... took Lucina! It's all my fault, Why didn't I use ignis?! The battle could've ended so much differently.

Chrom entered the room. His normally neat blue hair, was matted and messy, as if he was ruffling through it, which he probably was. His eyes were baggy, and his normally spiffy armor, was unkempt, and completly out of place. He looked paralyzed In worry, who wouldn't be with all thats happend. His daughter just got taken after all.

"Oh your awake... how nice" He said blissfully. "I hadn't slept in days..."

"Chrom! What happened?! HOW LONG WAS I OUT?!" I asked loudly. He covered his ears in pain.

"Not so loud please... you've been out for a week..." He muttered sleepily. Good God! A WEEK?!

"A week, how could've I been out for a week?" I asked in shock.

"Your lucky your waking up at all." He muttered slightly angered. And i knew why.

"Listen... i'm sorry about your daughter... I swear i'll get her back." I said with confidence.

"I doubt" Came a suave voice from outside the tent. Dante walked in with a happy expression. "I'm glad your ok kid..."

I smiled brightly. "Thanks... what do you mean "You Doubt?" I asked.

He sat down next to my bed. His expression grew way to serious. "Listen kid, from what I hear, Big brother Slade's one of the most talented swordsman in all of Valm. That's where I suspect you came from kid." SO I might come from Valm... I don't know if that's good or bad. "Well kid he's really good at single blade combat, and I suspect he's also good at duel sword combat. I don't know where he could've taken Lucina though..." He said that last part darkly.

"I blew it... i'm sorry Chrom**."** I said sadly.

"No... This loss will only make you stronger." He said with the first smile i saw from him. "Get my daughter back... please." He was begging me... just a week ago, i was begging to him for my life... now hes begging to me.

"I swear, she'll be back, no matter who I cut down, she'll come back home..." I swore. "I swear it on my life!"

I also noticed one more thing... "where's my sword?" I asked.

Chrom averted my eyes, and Dante shook his head. "Sorry kid..."

Slade... took amatsu... no... What am i going to do without that sword?

"Kid... take this as a sign to grow." He handed me a basic silver sword. It was balanced but, not like amatsu... But i must grow stronger, amatsu or not, I will Be Stronger!

* * *

**I hope that it was good, give me a good review please. Chapter 9 will come soon!**


	9. Chapter 9:Robins lament: the hero inside

**I do not own fire emblem, but i would love too. Seriously, give me a job their and i'll be happy! Aww whatever, well i must admit, I have huge troubles with this story, and truth be told, right now I suck at writing, But since I wanna be a successful author, I have to try and make the story as best as I can. Who knows, when I reach High-school, I might be writing books. Aw that would be pleasant. Anyway, you get the idea for me, and without further ado, I'll begin with a special part one and part two today, cause I got a lot of time, judge me fairly please, but please don't flame. Thanks... damn, I really do talk to much!**

Sadness, rage, this hell that is me. Why must I suffer through this dreadful hell. I have no memory of who I used to be, I've always had people trying to kill me, first Lucina, Then chrom, then my own brother. Sitting up, I yawned loudly. The bandage on my chest itched like crazy, with the constant sting of the wound. I felt the sadness ever since I let Lucina get taken by that bastard, Slade. Why would he want Lucina though? To draw me out? Why do I even care about her? She practically played with my heart, and tried to kill me twice. So why would I even care? I often wondered that, ever since that day.

It's been a week since Lucina was taken, and ever since then, Dante has been putting me through hell on training courses. Suffering through the pain of my wounds, and the exhaustion, I was worrying this was doing much more harm to me than good. I'd lost my sword, so why do I even bother? I cannot fight without that sword. That's been proven, through my sparing matches with Ike, marth, even Roy... I can't beat any of them.

"My you don't look to good." Came a funny voice behind me. I turned around to see a tuft of red hair, Roy, the swordsman I befriended .

"Hey Roy." I muttered dejectedly.

He nudged his way next to me. Compared to the rest of us, he's quite small. As small as Lucina i'd say. All of us could see over his head, yet I could tell he could probably be taller than all of us.

"Hey what's wrong?" Roy asked. His face bent in concern.

I just shook my head. "Nothing..." I replied. My voice was saddened and deep. Thanks a lot brain! Could you at least make it seem like i'm telling dammit!

"Pegasus crap!" He said loudly. "Now tell me, whats wrong?" His attitude shifted to fierce stubbornness. Dammit Roy, you really gotta make things harder.

"Lucina... i'm worried about her..." I finally said. I just had to get it off my chest. This quest was eating away at my soul leaving me a shell of myself. I must sound selfish right now. My worries seem so little towards everyone else's. Chrom, Sumia, and Cynthia, both worried about their little girl, and pissed at me for losing her in the first place.

"C'mon man..." He said, slapping the back of my head. "Chin up, we'll get back at that dastard! Now, lets get sparing!" He ran off with a smile on his face. Something about that kid put everyone in a happy mood afterwards.

Gaining the strength of the morning day, I stretched, and crawled my way out of bed. Making my way out, the sun had barely risen, only peeking over the mountain top, like a glimmering orb.

"Good, seems your awake!" Came a suave voice at my back. I turned and saw Dante stood behind me. " I already knew what your gonna ask, no there is still no sign." His voice trailed slightly.

Looking down, I muttered. "That's... well..."

"C'mon you gotta let it go kid, there was nothing you could have done." He said in a deeper voice than normal. I just can't stand it when he's right!

"That's the point Dante!" I yelled. Rage was already filling my veins. I was so helpless, I let her down, Its a my fault! "Do you understand what I lost?! I lost my pride! I lost my friend! I lost my god damn sword Dante! Do you understand what kind of hell I went through?! DO YOU?!" I was probably attracting everybody in the camp with my screams, yet I didn't care. He didn't understand anything. I had nothing now. All I had was my sword and my name. Well,my swords gone, and my name... dragged through the mud, disgraced, and un-wanted. I doubt i'm wanted anywhere from yllies to valm, and my world still just one big blank god dammit!

"Buddy calm down" Kai muttered as he reached for my shoulder. I don't need his sympathy, I need answers. I slapped his hand away and growled at him. He looked at me in surprise and sadness.

"Please..." Dante managed. "Just please..." Pain stained his voice. My rage just started to melt away.

"Dante... kai, guys... I'm so sorry..." I muttered.

They nodded and went back to they're business.

"Hey wait guys!" Dante called. Everyone walked back, and stared at Dante. "I have a bit of a challenge for all of you! Mila, team up with Kai, to be safe." She nodded and walked up to Kai, nudging him slightly. I could tell she like him, I mean, everyone knew, except kai, Even Roy knew, and he's the second most brainless one here. Really who doesn't notice that?

"So far..." He continued. "You all haven't got much real good training in the field... so, You all will go into the forest. There will be certain clearings all across the forest, possessing a prize. You will not leave the forest without battling all least five people. You have 1 full night, and day, 24 hours in total. You must collect as many prizes as you can, and you must keep winning. Here..." He handed each of us a tag with a certain color on it. Ike's was black, marth's was blue, Roy's was crimson, milas was pink, and Kais was a sturdy brown. Mine was a yellow one, that glittered in the sun as I held it up. "If you lose a battle, than you must surrender one of these tags. If you lose all your tags, than you have to come back, and but you can keep your prizes. If you manage to make it past the entire forest, or get five tags in all, then you win, getting the right to compete against each-other in a friendly duel. Don't take more than whats needed cause, i'll know."

"What happens if we don't get out of the forest in 24 hours?" Ike asked.

"Then..." He started. His voice was deep and dark, matching his face. "I join the game... and you won't like it when I join the game people..." I don't know why we shivered what we did... but we did.

"Now... GO!" We all went for the forest, but I was stopped by Dante.

"Dante what is it?" I asked.

"I have a feeling... you lost you confidence right?" He asked. I nodded, and a smile appeared at his face. "Then take this..." He gave me a blue orb, about the size of a basketball. (just a bit of description) I gave him a questioning glance.

"This is a second seal, the effect is in the name. it gives you a new chance at life... put this into your chest... tactition..." He said proudly.

I heard of tacticians, they are legendary warriors, weilding both tomes and swords. A perfect class for me. Strange... my palms are sweaty, and my breath was lengthy. C'mon... just put it in your chest. I shoved the sphere into my body, and felt a blue lightning bolt of pure experience course through my body. When it was over, my clothes actually changed. I was wearing a long cloak, with a yellow undershirt, and brown pants.

"Feel, any better... tactician Robin?" He asked.

"Oh yeah... I feel much better" I said with pride.

I ran into the forest with the confidence of my master. Just you wait Lucina, I'll get stronger for you!

* * *

**Well that's that... Robins a tactician now, so he can use tomes. I'm just gonna take it a bit at a time. So I hope the chapter was good, You know people are gonna fight, so tell me, who should robin fight first? Later! **


	10. Chapter 10: Race of time, Robin vs Roy

**I don't own fire emblem or any of its characters, so no suing. I just hope the stories getting any better, cause I'm gonna do the grammar check from now on, before I post the story, happy?**

Running through the morning air would've felt better if I wasn't wearing this freaking heavy cloak. My Myrmidons garb was a lot better for movement, yet I actually felt much better in this form. My movements were slower, yet I was able to think more about my tactics, how to strike, how to dodge with more ease, even at this form. Plus, I had more experience with a tome than I thought. (He has a natural talent, giving him a talent of C for now.) I'd been running for an hour now, sweat pouring off my brow, I finally decided its time for a break. I sat down onto the rough trunk of the tree next to me.

"*huff... huff...* Hmph, my head..." I muttered.

Peeking around each of the corners, I finally spotted my first shot of light. One of the clearings! Taking my first real breath in a while, I walked slowly into the clearing. It was wide, and covered in lite green grass. It looked like the area that I first woke up in, giving off the friendly scent in the air. My eyes stung from the light, probably from the fact that I'd been stuck in the deep, dark forest area's.

Looking around, I saw nobody was here. That's good, I'm not in the mood for another fight, my muscles just won't take it. Now... Dante mentioned something about a prize for finding a clearing. Maybe...

There was nothing, maybe someone had finally beat me too it. Maybe I should take a longer break, or maybe a just a nap. No, if I take a map, then i'll end up getting caught in a fight, and losing a tag the first minute into the game seemed like a terrible idea. I decided to leave before any of these people show up. Something glinted on the ground, like a few grains of glitter on that ground. I walked over to the object and picked it up. It was a book, or more specifically, a tome. A yellow tome, with a lightning shaped mark on it. As I opened, I began to study it.

"So... this is Arc-thunder." I murmured to myself.

I don't know how, but I understood all of it. Extending my hand, three lightning bolts rained from the sky. They struck at the ground next me, creating a well-sized explosion. My face dropped (anime style). Dammit this is gonna attract serious trouble. I ran out, as fast as I could, meeting the darkness of the forest that followed.

"Yeah... I definitely messed up there. Guess some more practice is in order. I heard running and shuffling in the bushes around, great people are coming. I ran faster through the dark-green hanging branches and trees, that surrounded me. My silver hair, ruffled beyond recognition, small nicks and cuts across my face, from facing un-naturally sharp thorns, or leaves sticking out of the plants.

There was the light of another clearing around the field. Running for the light, faster than I thought I could, tripping over the roots that surrounded the forest ground like snakes. I found the clearing, and managed to find a place to have a bit more of a break. I don't have to fight, I just have to survive!

"So, you found this place too huh?" Came a familiar calm voice behind me. My senses shot into overdrive, my hand, going for my sword instantly. I spun around and saw Roy, behind me, grinning like a maniac!

"Wah! d-don't scare me like that dammit!" I yelled. Roy jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said hastily. "But... remember what Dante said about sparring for a tag?" I nodded. "Well, let's go!"

He must not be serious. He must have chosen me, because he can beat me a lot easily without amatsu. Though, I don't think I'll ever get that sword back. Dante was right, its time for me to suck it up, man up, and face this challenge without amatsu, and f I lose... then I lose!

"I... accept!" I said with confidence. I drew my new silver sword, and got into my fighting stance. Roy made the first move, jabbing near my ribs. Countering the strike, leaving him wide open, I cut a small nick, on his shoulder. He grunted and backed up. I was on him again, swinging my sword at him it a rapid pace. My skills as a swordsman had changed significantly. Instead of jabbing, I was slashing. My strikes were slower, but a lot more controllable. I guess change is a good thing.

"Nice! I told you, you could do better without that sword!" Roy said happily. "Now I don't have to hold back!"

"Hold what now?"I asked. He was already on me, slashing at me, fast and steady. His stance was flawless, and that's even counting the way he fights. After of fighting I was finally victorious after tripping him, and putting my blade to his throat.

"Nice buddy! I told you amatsu didn't matter! You're a great swordsman either way!" He said with gusto. He shoved his crimson tag in my hand and ran off with a weird-looking grin on his face. I took time to admire my new tag. The tag glimmered in the sunlight, making a small red glow on the ground. Well that's one down, one more four more to go!

I ran into the forest, and was stopped by my growling stomach. I think I finally got that tome down. After roasting a rabbit a lightning bolt, I ran for the lights around me. They're has gotta be a clearing here somewhere. The light brightened as stepped out into another clearing. The sunset lights surrounded me in bright red colors, smothering me in heat. I want to get out of here fast, so I'll just search around here, and get it over with. A dagger suddenly flew next to my face, and embedded itself in the rock next to me. My head flew instantly back, to see Ike, his blue hair even more ruffled than usual, a long blue tag in his hand. That must means he beat Marth again.

"Well well well... please meeting you here," I Ike said in his coy voice. "The nube who thinks he's that champ."

"Well well well... it's the man with more anger issues, than a god." I muttered back.

He grunted and drew his sword. "Are we gonna get this over with already?" He said demonically.

I drew my sword, and charged. He parried my first strike, and Went for a jab. Parrying his jab, I nicked his wrist making him grunt in pain, and fight harder. We went on for hours, keeping an eye on the setting sun. I'd better finish this battle fast, because I at least want three or four tags before Dante joins the game. Ike actually knocked my sword out of my hand, making it land in the ground next to me. He knocked my head with the hilt of his sword, making dizzying pain circulate my body. Falling to the floor, I tried shake the pain out of my brain, before his long slender sword, made its way to the side of my neck.

"I guess, I win my good friend... I'll take that!" He muttered. His hand went for my satchel, and took it. Digging around inside, he gripped my yellow tag in his hand's.

"Pretty, maybe you'll beat me next time, but in the mean time... rest!" He yelled and the hilt of his sword connected with my head. My eyes shit welcoming the ever growing darkness.

* * *

**Well that's it for another chapter. Wait for the next one! That's it for now... later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Risen invasion,the challenge

**I don't own fire emblem, but I do own this book. You know, I think i'm done with girls for now... seriously. (no i'm not going homo**)**my psyco bitch of a girlfriend, first cheated on me, then kicked me for now reason. I dunno guys... why must women be so cruel to me! Anyway, enough of that, lets get down to business. Sorry if the chaps not good. My brother, who's inspecting my story, keeps getting on me, about how we don't need a beta reader, and crap like that, sooooooooo sorry. He forced me too.**

The first thing I thought after waking up, after a fierce battle was... Ow my head hurts! My eyes flew open, only to be closed again by the searing pain in my head. Slowing sitting up, I tried to focus on just staying awake.

"Ugh... what hit me?" I asked myself. Then I remembered. I fought Ike, and ended up like this. At least Ike was fair enough just to tkae one of my tags. Finally getting the strength to lift myself up, I trudged my way to the stream next to me, and looked at my reflection in the glimmering water. My silver hair, had a long streak of blood, oozing its way down my head. If Ike had hit me any harder, I probably would've had an concussion. I used my long cloak to wipe away most of the blood.

"What to do..." I muttered to myself. I wanted to leave so badly, yet Dante would find me like he always does, and its never usually pretty afterwards.

Suddenly I heard a sharp ruffle in the woods. Thinking fast, I went for my blade, but whoever it was, tackled me, and pinned me down, trapping me with his knee to my stomach. Whoever was doing that was wearing a cloak, and dark blue, leather plated armor. Under the cloak, revealed blue hair, meaning...

"Chrom?" I gasped. Not from the surprise, but the fact that he had his armor plated knee on my chest.

"Yes..." Chrom said. His knee slowly risen off my chest, giving room for air. As soon as I was done gasping for whatever air their was, before i noticed who I was in front of right now. Jumping back, I Waved my arms at him again, hoping he'd disperse into the air, like an awful dream.

"No no no no no! Please don't hurt me! I... just... Accident... ugh..." I yelled.

He raised his hand, and I winced. This is it! My last stand... in the middle of a forest... alone... dammit this is a bad place to die!

"Peace... friend..." He muttered. It sounded like he really didn't want to be here, and I didn't blame him. We didn't really meet in a good way, and his daughter didn't really help our friendship. "I need your help."

His word drove a stake into my heart. Last time I helped him, his daughter got taken, all because I was weak. "I really think you need someone else. maybe someone like, Dante... or Ike? Hell Kai would be better."

"Well, I need you..." Chrom said. "Slade asked for you personally."

I was shocked. "He asked for me?" My voice was stained in disbelief. Why would Slade want me? I know that I was his brother, but last I checked, he's a lot more powerful than I was. He didn't even use his skills.

"Yes... for a duel..." He managed.

A duel... well... i'm doomed... again... Is there a time when i'm not in trouble?

"A duel? Why me? Why not you? Your more capable against an opponent." I retorted.

"Yes, I know, but he offered me a deal, If you win... he'll give back Lucina, unharmed, except from the scratches from the battle. He will also offer you a piece of information about youse-" I stopped him right their. That sounded to good to be true, the fact that i'd be able to get another piece of information about myself, but i'll be able to redeem myself about losing her in the first place.

"WHAT?! bu- but... what if I lose?" "I asked, sweat poring off my brow like a river.

"Well... he'll keep her... and like he did before, we'll never see each-other again." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"No... he can't... but how did you find him?" I asked.

"Risen are attacking again, their at the tournament. If we run from hear we should be able to reach the arena in under an hour." And with that, I sprinted in the direction his showed. Before exiting the clearing, I spotted something, apparently Ike didn't find the prize, it was a long killing edge like blade, with a jagged edge, sharp and devilish, I knew what it was. It was a blade that stood above many others. It was the superior edge.

I picked it up from the ground, and it shined in the moonlight, like a pale blue rod. Sheathing it, I continued to run, out of the forest, our of the challenge. Its been nice Dante, but i've got a mission. We ran for a few hours before I felt the ugly hand of exhaustion, clutch around my body, making me fall down to the ground. Chrom wasn't too close behind. He fell to his knees and gasped for my breath.

"Its best *huff* that we take *huff* a break..." Chrom gasped.

I nodded, and wiped the sweat off my brow. We set up camp, and went for a hunt. I managed to slash down a bear, and bring it to camp. As we ate, we never talked. He only munched on his bear meat, and stared down at the flames.

"Listen, all that stuff was a freaking accident okay?" I started.

"Yes... but with my daughter, I can't take that from anybody." He muttered, not even looking up at me.

"I'm sorry okay... i'm sorry, just talk to me dammit..." I muttered. He didn't even move. I just shook my head, layed down, with my back to him.

"Thank you..."

I turned my head, and saw chrom, his saddened face finally looking at me.

"Thank you for taking this risk, and i'm sure my daughter forgives you know. Your taking such a huge risk for us, so I thank you" He said. I didn't know what to say so I only smiled, and looked back down.

"No problem sir..." I muttered. "No problem at all..."

* * *

Several Hours later...

We'd made it too the arena by Sunrise, and I already knew their was trouble. The arena was covered in flames, with people running out, screaming for their lives. Both Chrom and I made our way in, and strait into a fight. I launched lightning bolts against the ax wielding foes, and Sliced up the myrmidon that followed. I risen knight stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Get out of MY WAY!" I yelled, slashing through the armor of the masses, and ended on the other side. Looking back at chrom, I saw him fighting off these demons, with no remorse, using skills that i've never seen before.

"Go!" He yelled.

I nodded, and ran into the building. The once grand hallways, were littered in flames and ash. Dead bodies piled the floor, and there odor stank out the halls. I trekked through the blazing walls, and the body filled caverns until I finally found the fighting ground.

"Well... look who it is?" I heard a nonchalant voice behind me, along with the with the wind parting. I spun out of the way, as a knife impaled itself into the floor. Two more daggers flew at me, I flipped out the way of one, and caught one out of the air, throwing it at the direction of the daggers. It impaled itself into the wall, as Slade finally made his way out.

"Not bad kid... Shall we begin?" He started. He was clad in mercenary armor, His white, somewhat spiked hair, flopped over his face.

I nodded and drew my superior edge.

* * *

**Well thats it for now... review me, later!**


	12. Chapter 12: The duel, Lucinas resuce

**I don't own fire emblem, or any of its characters, but I do own a desk... its made of mahogany... mahogany... mahogany... I don't know why, but that word is so freaking additive to say! Anyway moving on... Oh and one last thing, this chapter is pretty gory, so people who don't wanna read it, then okay. I just made it gory to fit Slades sadistic personality. Back to the story. Slade is a dread fighter in this story.**

I stood in front of Slade, his face beaming with joy. Though why is he smiling? He's about to have a battle to the death with his own younger brother, and yet he's smiling like Christmas came early. I have to win, because if I don't, then all say goodbye to Lucina forever.

"You know what?" Slade started. "Not yet..." He jumped up back to the stands, and gave a loud, piercing whistle. Suddenly, something was breaking its way out of the dirt, slowly, and abnormally. A risen crawled its way out of the ground, and not just any risen, it was taller, more rustled, and had long, messy hair, that spread over his back. His face, like all the other risen, deathly pale, with a stitched face. A large steel ax, wickedly sharp, hung at its side.

"This is a risen chief." Slade went on. "A fierce leader of the Risen, and your warm-up today." His smile gave away his sadistic personality.

"Fine, doesn't matter anyway..." I muttered. Warm-up or not, I don't care. Drawing my superior edge, I charged at the monster, and slashed its side. It let out an un-earthly roar, and swung its ax furiously at me, grazing my right arm. Hissing in pain, I parried his last strike, went for a wide-arc slash, and cut off his left arm. As soon as he was discombobulated, I slashed through its chest, sending him flailing in the air, disappearing into the mist.

"Ooh... brutal." Slade said smiling. "You know, you inherited more from our father than I thought."

From my father? Did I really get my brutal side from my father? I always thought I was born from a good swordsman... maybe I was wrong.

"Don't look out buddy, where there are risen chief's, there are... Risen... come on, join the party!" He waved in a nonchalant way, as the gates re-opened, and 4 more Risen poured in. I need to take them out fast.

"Astra!" I yelled. My blade stared to glow an florescent green, and my strikes became rapid. The first came at me, yet I flipped over him, dragging my sword across its face, as I flew. Landing on the second Risen, my sword already pointed down, and stabbed right in the cranium, I slashed in a wide-arc, chopping third Risen's head off. The fourth Risen fell at a single stab at its chest, as it disappeared into the darkness, along with its fallen companions. I stared up at my brother, grinning.

"Is this pitiful test over yet?" I asked.

He nodded. "apparently it is... now for the duel." He jumped down, landing on his feet, his killing edge drawn. "Now it begins." He charged, his blade, connecting against mine. Our blows were in perfect sync, slashing, striking, parrying every blow. My brothers technique was flawless, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't match it. He soon overwhelmed me, knocking my edge out of my hands.

"It's OVER!" He yelled, as he slashed down onto me, missing my neck by an inch. I could feel a stinging pain in my ribs, telling me, he had managed to successfully strike me. Luckily it wasn't deep, yet it was going to be an inconvenience in future battles. Ignoring the fierce pain I felt, I fought harder. He had stricken at my side, forcing me to parry. I knocked the blade out-of-the-way, and struck his ribs.

He jumped back hissing in pain. "Wow... not bad, this ain't gonna be easy, so i'll indulge you to see my skills... vengeance!" He cried. His entire body went up in purple fire, his composer turned darker. "Vengeance is a skill that powers me up, depending on my injuries. They may not be much, but this is enough for a boost."

"What the hell?" I muttered. He went at me again, striking me with profound ferocity, taking my by surprise. Each blow he made took a tax on my arms, bending back my wrists, and bruising my arms just from withstanding them. Looks like theirs only one thing I can do to keep up.

"Ignis!" I yelled. My body purplish, blue fire-like aura. I charged with surprising power, and managed to match his vengeance. Our fight was like that of a gods, our aura, flaring like beings of fire, our blades, smashing against each-other, creating shock-waves into the air. This fight was starting to drag on, from minutes to an hour. I don't have time for this, I have to save Lucina. As we fought, I took the time to scan the surroundings. The gate was open, and was poorly guarded. All I need is a distraction.

"Not bad Slade, but this is where I draw the line." I said, reaching into my pocket, and taking out a smoke bomb. I threw it on the ground, and watched the entire arena go up in smoke. _Now's my chance. _I thought. Taking into a sprint, I rounded the corner, and entered back into the catacombs, and hallways.

"Now where are those damn dungeons?" I muttered to myself. It took awhile, but I managed to find the cob-web filled dungeons, and started opening every door in the place. First all I saw were Risen, then a little boy, (who ran off outside) a midget... (which attacked me, psychotic bastard) and an obese man with a sword. (won't even begin to tell how hard it was getting him out) Finally after random calling, (and loud knocking) I found Lucina's cell. As soon as I opened the door, a sword was thrown at me. I managed to duck, the sword sailed over my head, and impaled itself in the stone wall behind me. Lucina tackled me, and started punching me.

"L-LUCI-AGH! S-STOP-UGH! IT ME- OOF!" I yelled.

As she began to focus on my face, her punches slowly stop. Before she was done, my right cheek was bruised, and my lip was cut badly.

"Agh... why Lucina... why?" I muttered through the pain. She didn't look to good. Her face was abnormally pale, and cut in some places. Her pretty blue hair was ruffled and messed up, sticking out in random places.

"Robin?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh thank the gods, I thought it was Slade." Her voice was somewhat distressed.

"No, its just me, we should probably run." She nodded, and with that, we were off, heading for whatever exit there was.

"Robin?" Said Lucina.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'll be your friend... okay?" She finished.

I was silenced. Just a few weeks ago, she wanted to kill me, but now, she wants to be my friend. Its weird how that works.

"Of course." I said with a smile. Well, chock that off the list of people out to kill me. We finally found the exit, but as soon as we ran out, I ran face to face with Slade.

"And just where do you think your going?" He asked sadistically. He revealed a yellow thoron tome in his hands. A lighting bolt came right for me, piercing my shoulder, leaving a burning hole, three inches apart. I fell to the floor, pain, surging through my system. Blood poured through my wound, leaking all over the grass. My screams echoed crossed the air.

"ooh... that had to hurt." He said nonchalantly.

"Robin!" Lucina yelled. She tried running, yet she was held by Slade, and throne to the ground next to me.

"Sorry Lucina..." I muttered weakly. Slade used his foot to spread me out on the ground.

"now to make sure you don't go anywhere..." He started, before slamming his foot on my knee. All I heard was a loud crack, and excruciating pain. He... just broke my right leg didn't he.

"AGH! GAHHH!"I screamed. He was putting me through hell, and on his own brother too.

"Yeah... that's it." He smiled sadistically. "My Risen chief lost a lot in his battle, including its left arm. let me give you the same ordeal." He jabbed the tip of his sword into my left shoulder, slowly sinking it in, making me scream even louder. I don't think I've been in so much pain before.

After that he just stopped. "I won't cut off your arm, because your my brother... but you get the point... I guess I win bro..." He said before picking up Lucina, she was kicking and screaming in his arms. This is my chance, while his back is turned.

I brought out my Arcthunder, and launched it, sending a lightning bolt, strait through his abdomen. He coughed up blood and fell to the floor. I rolled on the ground, till I was next to him, putting my sword to his throat.

"Not bad bro..." He managed. "You win, but for now."

He whistled again, and Risen picked up his body. "Oh, one more thing, your not from this time. that's all that I need to say." He said before disappearing.

I'm not from this time? What the hell is that supposed to mean, I guess I have to find out later right... well my bodies numb, and my burnt shoulder smells funny, but other than that, I feel fine... oh god there go my organs, I though as the darkness spread over me.

* * *

**Well thats it, and I have to say, its better than my other chapters. well I did the whole grammer check thing, so I think i'm good for now, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: The guardian named snake

**I do not own fire emblem, or any of its characters. Hey guys, I want you to do something for me! Could you guys look at the earlier chapters, and tell me how good my action scenes are? I want to make them better too, because no matter how hard i try, I can't match any of the other writers. That, I really can't stand, not the fact that their better, but the fact that can't make that good of a story just yet. Though, I feel I'm finally getting better as a writer. Who knows, maybe I can be as big as Rick Riordan in the future. **

**Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, I had a serious case of writers block. Though, I feel this chapters not complete. Rate, and review this please!**

It had been at least of few months since the day I fought my brother, and things have been okay so far. Chrom has forgiven me, so were regular friends now. He's even been lenient for me to have a good friendship with his daughter, Lucina, only if I don't touch her at all, except for emergency's. Other than that, no touching her... AT ALL! I can understand that actually, after the current history we both shared. When I wasn't with Lucina, I was at Dante's camp, training my butt off to be a better swordsman.

I wanted to become an assassin for some late missions, even though the assassin business didn't agree with me. Lately, Dante's been trying to teach me a certain skill known as Lethality. Though, in exchange for him teaching me, I have to train extra hard.

"Your stance and breathing is wrong! Again!" He would say.

Yes! I know, not all of us can be perfect, but we have to try. I made great friends with Kai, and the other trainees, and I finally managed to defeat Ike in a duel! I felt great after that day. Well, today, I finally am starting to get that technique.

"Now..." I muttered, going into a stance. "LETS GO!"

My vision changed into a tinge of red, I could only see my sword, and the dark shadow that is my enemy. I charged faster than ever before, probably faster than Lucina, when she used Aether. I could see the worried expressions on his face, as I charged. I slashed, but he parried with speed, and power I would expect from him. He raised his brave sword, sending me flying over him. He jumped up, and slashed through me, into my ribs. Pain shot through me as I landed on the ground, blood spurting from my wound.

"Agh, dammit!" I yelled. "You said no maiming!"

"Unless its needed, and it was. You did it perfectly, if I'd have let up, you would have killed me." He said, a confident smile forming on his face. "Now to begin training with your next skill... Aegis!" Aw nooooooo!

"Come on! Can I get one day for a break?" I complained.

He shook his head. "No! You need time for training. Just because you beat Slade, doesn't mean your ready to take on the world. " He said in his disappointed voice. "There are many swordsman stronger than me, so you need to surpass me if you even want to think of challenging the world to a duel."

I sighed, and slowly got myself up. "On second thought..." Dante muttered. "Maybe you need so time to recover."

I couldn't believe my ears. Dante's usually so focused into his studies, and his training, I thought he wouldn't let up on me.

"Wait a minute, what brought this up?" I asked.

"You need a break, I guess, I mean, you can retract the offer...

"No no no..." I muttered, getting on my horse. "I'll be off."

I rode from the camp, past the forest, and into the fields, where I spotted the castle of Yllies. Riding into the town, I got off the horse, and strapped him to the stables. I walked into the castle, and requested a meeting with Lucina. Frederic was skeptical at first, yet he eventually let me in, as long as I keep my distance. Lucina came running, and before she could say hi, she took a peek at my wound.

"Gods Robin, why are you always injured when I see you?" She huffed. Believe me, I have no idea whatsoever. Last time I visited her, I had a deep stab wound from Ike, during the duel we had. He did say he was sorry, yet Lucina gave him quite, a scolding.

"Sorry Lucina." I muttered in reply. I just noticed a tall man behind her. He had a snake-like face, with a curved nose, beady eyes, and wide, thin mouth. He was dressed in armor, green as venom. As Lucina stepped forward to look at my wounds, the man held her back harshly, making her wince.

"Step away from the commoner, Lucina." He said harshly. She snatched her arm back, and glared at him.

"I can do as I please, he's of no harm to me." Lucina spat back.

"Even so..." He muttered. " It wouldn't be pleasant for your father to see him here. You know how commoners are." His voice lit a fire of hatred in my body. How dare he! First he's mistaking me for a random commoner, now he's abusing the princess herself. That's just beyond wrong!

"Leave her alone, snake-face!" I called angered.

Lucina gave me a surprised glance, but the man gripped the hilt of his sword, and glared at me. "How dare you! Snake-face?! I've never been so insulted in all my life! My name is Terma, her guardian, and you will not speak to me like that!" He roared.

"Terma, huh? Nice name!" I muttered sarcastically.

He growled at me, ferociously, and instantly went to draw his sword when Lucina intervened, standing in the middle of us.

"Now now... Terma, I think my father has called for you, go immediately!" Lucina managed.

All the anger retreated from his face, and he, without a word, ran out. Lucina gave him a look of disgust, as he passed through the hallways.

"Terma was hired by Frederic, he's seriously bad, very selfish, all he wants really is my hand in marriage." Lucina muttered in her fury. I could understand that, a snake wants her for himself, and is going to use her for fame, it's just plain terrible. "Lets go before he returns."

We ran through the halls, me struggling thanks to my wounds, and into her room. We entered, and she automatically pushed me on her bed. "Uh... Lucina?..." I muttered blushing.

"I think I have a few first-aid supplies here." She muttered, looking through her things, tossing random things out. She found gauze, and salve to help close the wound.

"Alright, take off your shirt!" She said simply.

"What?" I replied, slight flushed.

"Take off your shirt!" She repeated. Then, she got the idea, and her blush proved it. "No! not like that! I just want to see the wound!"

I must admit, I hesitated, yet I did it anyway. She began rubbing salve on my cut, making it sting badly. I hissed in the fierce pain that I felt.

"Its okay..." She said in her soft, soothing voice. "Trust me." Her voice made my insides turn to mush. She's beautiful!

"Okay..." I muttered. I've had to endure the pain, to prevent me looking like a weakling. Though, I have done a good job at that!

After she wrapped the wound, I was fit and ready to go. I could already feel the wound starting to close, though I shouldn't over-do it, or else, I might find myself with a larger wound.

"Thanks Lucina!" I said happily. She nodded, and gave me a smile. There was a knock on the door, that made me jump. As Lucina opened it, Chrom enter wait... CHROM!

"Lucina, I heard about your problem with your guardian an- ... Robin?" He muttered demonically. "What are you doing shirtless in my daughter's room?" Both Lucina, and I were rambling on about how I was injured, and how Lucina was helping me with my wounds, he was just in at a bad time. Chrom at first didn't look like he believed me, but after looking at my wound, and her medical supplies on her bed, with a bloody cloth, he eventually gave in.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone, but any funny stuff, heads will roll kid!" Chrom muttered angered.

"Ye-yes sir." I stammered.

Terma pushed past Chrom and entered the room. "Princess, what are you doing with him?" he asked.

Anger passed on the beautiful princesses face. "Healing his wounds."

"Ugh... let him bleed." He muttered as if none of our lives mattered. That earned a glare from everyone, including Chrom.

"He's been there for her at least, he's a good man, unlike some." He said with disgust.

"Yes... you failed as a guardian..." Lucina couldn't even finish her sentence, as a hand, slapped across her face. Both Chrom and I looked at him with fury I didn't even know I had.

"You arrogant son of a-" Chrom started.

" I will replace him!" I yelled.

Everyone gave me a look of surprise. "All this will be settled in a duel... If I win, I replace Terma as her guardian, but I won't just be her guardian, I'll be her friend. More than you've ever been you dastard."

Lucina kept her look of surprise up, until it slowly formed into a smile. "Yes, I'd love for him to become my guardian..."

"Chrom, this is an outrage!" Terma yelled.

"An outrage would be even touching her... I should have you beheaded, a duel with this man is the least of your concerned." Chrom managed, holding back his fury.

"Ugh... I accept." He muttered angered.

We were led into the courtyard, where our duel began. He actually started by striking at me while I was unarmed. I dodged fast, and finally drew my superior edge. We went at it for a while as I examined his fighting style. He was a stabbing type, a way most nobles fight. 'I parried and dodged, and eventually, I managed to take the advantage. His form, and grace was more skilled than I previously thought, but he lacked power. His blows felt as it I were knocking back a feather. I knocked his sword out of his hand, and pinned the blade against his neck.

"I win... Snake-face" I said in confidence.

"Congratulations!" Chrom said, clapping. I turned my back on the disgusting snake that was Terma. "You've gotten better, I must sa- ROBIN WATCH OUT!" He suddenly screamed.

Terma, charged at me, dagger drawn, and stabbed me in my shoulder. Piercing pain, shot through my entire arm, blood oozed from that single wound.

"Agh!" I yelled, slowly pulling the dagger out. Acting on pure instinct alone, I spun around, kicked him in the chest, and put my sword once again at his neck. Chrom this time had intervened, dragging Terma, out of the castle.

"Get out!" Chrom said fiercely tossing him out the door. "And never return."

Terma scrambled out-of-the-way, and started running. "You'll regret this!" He screamed.

Chrom turned to me with a smile. "Hey, Lucina, can you check that wound again?" He called. Lucina, who was sitting on the bench, watching me, nodded happily.

"Guess i'm her new guardian huh?" I said casually.

"Yes you are..." Chrom replied. "Though you counter a huge responsibli-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, no worries, she'll be a lot safer with me. C'mon Lucina! Lets Go!" I called, running into the castle.

"Why do I think this is a bad idea?" Chrom asked himself.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter done, hope its okay, wait for the next one, review me, laters**


	14. Chapter 14: Robins bad day

**I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own this decent book. **

One week, its been one week since I drove snake-face out of yllies. I have to admit, its fun being Lucina's Guardian, though it's a lot more work than I realized, yet nothing I can't handle. Dante wasn't to happy about it though, he kicked up a storm after he heard of my recent upgrade.

"And you just now tell me?! What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled.

"Honestly! Why are you mad? This is a huge accomplishment for me!" I yelled.

After our argument, I strayed away from camp, and spent more valuable time with Lucina.

"Really?" Lucina said shocked. "Only because your my new guardian?"

"Yeah..." I muttered angered.

"You know as my guardian, you have to go everywhere with me..." She got too close into my personal space. "Everywhere..." She said with added mischief in her voice. Crap, crap crap! Why do I have to deal with this! Oh... yeah.. because I agreed to it.

"Yeah, I guess." I said slightly flushed. Why am I flushed you ask? Have you ever guarded a girl who could have your life with one word? Or who is making you willing to go with her anywhere? No, I thought not.

Apparently, three days ago, assassins gave themselves away, during the first attack we ever faced, ever since I took the pact to become her guardian. The assassins were weak enough that even Roy could take them alone. (He's the youngest and most inexperienced... right now) Though, there leading knight, a hero ranker with an unknown name, claiming to take her life. Whoever this so called hero was, he must be wise in tactical affairs. The way his soldiers were organized, the fight took twice as long as it should have. Plus, he must be stronger than those men, considering they all mentioned being trained by him.

Chrom entered the room, and instantly gave me the evil eye. "Too close kid." He snapped.

"Y-yes sir." I replied, stepping away.

He's been so on edge lately, ever since I was with Lucina... As her guardian I mean. I wonder why...

"I'm going to take a bath." Lucina said, getting herself up from her chair.

"Okay, that's good, I'll just be training over at the camp." I replied. I was hoping to ask Dante something anyway. It's time I became my past self, its time I became a Myrmidon again. That's my calling, my true way as a swordsman. Though after what happened with amatsu, I'd lost all confidence with fighting as a Myrmidon, but now, after all the experience I have, (wink wink), its finally time. I just have to get my hands on Dante's second seal, and turn back. Lucina nudged me, interrupting my train of thought.

"And you have to come with me." She said, a hint of mischief in her voice.

That one sentence just sent a javelin into my brain.

"WHAT?!" Both Chrom, and I yelled.

She gave me a funny smile. "Just keep your back turned, okay?" She went on, as if our complaints meant nothing.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, THERE'S NOT A SINGLE CHANCE IN HELL THAT HE'LL EVEN COME CLOSE TO-" Chrom started.

"What would you prefer father?" Lucina muttered stubbornly. "My guard sitting behind me, with his back turned for ten minutes, or my head delivered in your mail next morning? I mean it's not like he hasn't seen me already!"

That silenced chrom. "Fine... But if I hear of one little incident..." His finger gestured in a decapitating fashion. I nodded hastily and headed out the door. I could hear chrom muttering to himself as I walked out. "Why didn't I say no... Why?"

I don't know chrom, why didn't you say no? I would have far less trouble than I do now. It's not Lucina, its just the training I have to put off to do the job. Oh the things I do for the good of the people.

We made our way to the stream where we first met, the hard way I may add, and as soon as we got there, I unsheathed my superior edge, and jabbed it into the same way I saw Chrom do it, turned my back, and sat down on the warm grass. The sun, glaring down my back, making me sweat ferociously. Why must I be here again? She's bathing fro crying out loud. Guard or not, this is just plain wrong.

"You know..." Lucina said behind me. "I don't know a single thing about you."

"you know, I really don't know who I am." I replied. Ever since I woke up, I haven't had a shred of information on myself. All except for the lowly scrap of information that Slade gave me.

_Look around_

That voice again, the voice that tried to drive me to kill chrom. Where is it coming from?

_They'er here Robin..._

What does it mean 'they'er here?'

_They'er here for her Robin, they'er here for her..._

Where?

_Find out... they'er too close for comfort..._

That last line sounded familiar. I focused, and heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Lucina! On your guar- AGH!" I yelled, before being pulled into a bush. The assailant pulled a knife to my neck, but before he could end me, I launched Arcthunder, unleashing a small lightning bolt, piercing his chest, and ending him. He fell to the ground, deader than dead, but before I could relax, another assailant had jumped in front of me, sword already drawn, along with a few others. There coming from the trees? What tactical genius! Yet, at least I know where they are!

The first assailant attacked me, sword already drawn. I skillfully dodged each strike, and sent a lightning bolt into his chest. As the dead assailant fell to his knees, other one jumped over the first assailant, and nicked my shoulder with a dagger, coming way to close. I gripped his hand, brought him close, and headbutted him, yet another technique I learned from the mighty Dante himself... Oh he would be laughing right now.

He fell to the floor, completely knocked out, as another swordsman went for me. I skillfully dodged his moves, letting him force me back, and gripped the sword I had in the ground. I brought it up the instant I got it in my hands, and slashed through the swordsman, killing him instantly. I stepped up, slightly winded, and didn't even bother turning around.

"Lucina! We gotta get out of her- OH DEAR GOD, I'M SORRY!

_Later..._

Wait don't leave me voice, Don't leave me! I was already dead the moment I decided to just barge in... why me... why gods why?

Sunset after that moment, I decided to come back, and say hi to everyone at camp.

"Hey Lucina, I'm gonna see you later, okay?" I said.

She gave me a dirty look. "Whatever... Later!"

"Hey its your fault you know." I muttered.

I saw a small smile as she entered the castle. Why would she be smiling after that indecent? I'm surprised I'm still alive. I trudged my way back to camp, and saw something I thought I'd never see. My camp... surrounded in flames.

"Dante...? Roy? Marth? Ike? Kai? Mila-Rose? ... GUYS NO!" I yelled. The one place I knew as a home... gone... how could this happen?

* * *

**That's it, left you at quite a cliffhanger, didn't I, what happened to the camp? You'll fight next chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15: The death of a Titan

**I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters. So today, I was fixing up to download roms, yet I couldn't find an english rom for Fire emblem, The blinding blade. Yeah, Its been a bad waste of time. It took me awhile to think of a new chapter, so sorry about the wait, and the filler chapter. I know it's unrefined, but I have a hard time talking in the refined way. That's why I hesitated making my first fire emblem. Though, happily, I have been able to up my game a little. Look at the first story I created here, then look at the later ones. I've done that, and noticed my writing has increased a lot. Though, I do have plot issues, I admit that. Anyway, to begin with the story. Oh and please review this chapter!**

Calling across the many tents, of which were ablaze, running through the burnt grass, I felt nauseated, off-balance, something I think I've never felt before. My head burned with rage, who did this to my home?

"Dante! Guys! Anybody! Answer me dammit!" I screamed. Nobody answered, it was as if the vibrant life of the camp had burned away with the fire. There was nobody there, nobody to ease my fears, nobody to talk to, nobody at all. What do I do now?

Suddenly, I heard a slight brush in the bushes.

"Guys?" I called as I walked over. The trio, Marth, Ike, and Roy, stepped out in front of me. They were slightly burnt, with singed clothes, but they were alive. "Guys! What happened? Are you okay?"

Marth nodded. "We were attacked unknown enemy... dressed in crimson armor... He and his ax were unstoppable. There was no army, there wasn't even a small pack of soldiers. There was only him." Marth explained.

I examined them, checking for any wounds. There were long slash wounds along their arms, and legs, and for Roy, a frighteningly large slash wound across chest, his faces were pale, and fearful.

"I never seen anything like it. I doubt he was even human." Ike muttered shivering. I couldn't even imagine it. Ike, the strongest, and most worthy swordsman in our camp was shivering in fear like a child. Who was this man? "He swiped me aside like I was nothing... But how, I'm one of the mightiest, I don't understand!" Those last words were stained in regret.

Roy who looked the worst of all, was barely conscious, the poor kid.

"Wait a minute..." I muttered. "Where is Kai, and Mila Rose?"

"Well, Kai went after him, but was stopped by him early on last I heard. Mila, had stayed with Kai to heal his wounds... I never saw her that worried in my life." Marth said. Despite the wounds, and the chaos around the camp, his face remained absolutely neutral. Perhaps he was trying to keep his emotions in check, so the others are sure not to panic, but from what I'm seeing, even his cool, calm, collective demeanor won't last long. His face was pale and beaded with sweat.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We rebuild..." Ike replied.

"Hold up, where's Dante?" I asked worried.

"Dante went after that man." Ike replied.

He did what? Instead of taking care of his trainees, he's decided to run off, and chase an enemy, that might be too strong even for him? That's cold, even for Dante. I swear when I see him again...

"Well then..." I muttered, holding myself back from the brink of rage. "I guess we rebuild."

We spent an hour fanning off the flames, and another few hours, putting the tents back together. It was hard work, yet it was work we had to do. I was still fuming about Dante to even care about the man who attacked, though he had got me thinking. A man, who defeats anyone in his path, who runs clad in crimson armor, who fights with an ax, whom people say came from hell itself... Where have I heard that before? I had to ignore such thoughts from my head, and continue restoring my camp. The battle had done a huge number in it. The tents lied in ruins, and the cots, destroyed. Were gonna have to spend a few nights in the inn, before we can start living here again.

"Ugh! Where's Dante when we need him..." I said, angered. He was supposed to be here, yet he seemed to be chasing after a legend. I doubt he would be here anytime soon.

"Right here." Came a suave voice behind me. I whirled around, and spotted Dante, slightly wounded, yet still standing, right next to me. Anger shot into every nerve in my body.

"You!" I yelled. Dante shot me a look of surprise before sitting down on a log next to him.

"Whoa, what are you so angry about?" He asked.

"Oh as if you don't know... What were you doing, running off to fight, leaving us to stand here and bleed. I wasn't in the fight, but I know you could have just stayed here, and helped us. Look at Roy! If I didn't come here when I did, he'd be dead!" I yelled, my fists clenched.

"But I had t-" He started.

"Had to what, go on and fight your little challenge? Where would your own warriors be without me, if I didn't come here? Dead!" I cut him off.

"I had to make sure he wouldn't come back." He said calmly.

"Really? THEN WE COULD HAVE PREPARED OURSELVES FOR WHEN HE RETURNED! YOU BASTARD!" I screeched. I don't care who heard, or what they would do. My rage was enough to tackle a mountain. "DO YOU CARE NOTHING FOR THESE MEN, AND WOMEN WHO FIGHT WITH YOU?!"

He didn't even look at me...

"You know what, you can BURN in hell for all I care." I said, my anger reaching its peak. I ran from the camp, and into the forest, running past a slightly bloody Kai, and Mila Rose, and just kept on running. I ignored the calls that rang out in my ears. I ignored them all. In the end, I guess we are alone in the world, that we need to fend for ourselves...

I made my way into the castle, and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I don't know how long I sat there, just staring at the wall, but it must have been a while, because Lucina, came into my room, saying dinners ready.

"Hey Lucina..." I murmured. She could tell I was distressed, just by my voice.

"Whats wrong Robin?" She asked. Her voice struck a soft spot in my brain. I explained what happened at camp, how a man dressed in crimson armor attacked, how he destroyed my home, how Dante left his own friends to bleed to go fight an enemy, possibly stronger than him, and how I stormed away from camp.

"Whoa..." Lucina started.

"Yeah I know, I don't really know who to actually trust now." I muttered. Dante was the one man I could trust for anything, now how can I be sure he won't just leave me behind, bleeding to death, while he takes his moment of glory with another enemy. The answers supposed to be simple... But why is it not?

"You should go back Robin." Lucina said.

"Should I now?" I asked. Honestly thinking, I should go back. Everyone there is injured, and they won't be able to survive a regular strike from the village bandits, much less that man. "Alright then, I will."

"Good, then I'm going with you!" Lucina said smiling.

_Pleasant!_

"Sure princess." I said, slightly flushed. Why am I flushed? I have no Idea.

We both departed from my room, and made our way into the forest. I have to admit, it was nice having Lucina here with me. She always gave off a friendly, loving glow, like you trust her with anything...

The first thing I heard upon entering camp, were screams of terror. I saw Roy, and Ike on the ground, slash wounds across their chest, and limbs, Marth trying to help the Kai, whom had more than a few slashes all across his body. Marth himself, looked like he stepped into the lion's den, with cuts all over his body. Mila Rose, was behind Kai, crying about him. Dante was fighting a man, clad in crimson armor, with an ax, soaked in blood, and Dante was struggling badly. The man had white hair, slicked back, and the pale face of a Risen.

"Behold, I am the mightly Walhart, reborn into this world! And you shall meet your doom!" The man cried, his voice beaming with pride. Both Lucina, and I looked at him with complete shock.

Walhart... It took the blade of both Chrom, The tactician, and the future Lucina, to defeat him. None of us had that strength, instantly , I knew, I couldn't beat him. But I have to try.

"Walhart! Face Me!" I yelled.

He turned and faced me.

"You! ... Hmm... you remind me of the man who vanquished me. A Grand-master, of silver hair... are you perhaps his son?" He asked. What kind of question is that?

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I replied hastily. "Lets just get this over with."

"So be it!" He charged, faster than any man, than even Dante. I drew my sword, and charged as well. My heart pounded, my pulse raced, everything I've been trained for, all riding on this one battle. He raised his Ax... "Fall at the hands, of Wolf Berg!" He cried as he slammed the Ax only my superior edge. Instantly, the weight of the Ax had overwhelmed me. It felt like the weight of the sky had just crashed down on my sword all at once. The ground crackled at my feet, my arms, pulsing with pain.

_Endure it! Endure it!_

My mind screamed those lone words. I must endure the pain, and the fatigue and fight on. "Ignis!" I yelled. Instantly, my body became enveloped in purplish fire, and my body became filled in strength. I tossed the blade off, and tried something I never thought I would have.

"Astra!" I cried. My blade began to glow green, and my entire body felt light. I never tried using two skills at the time, but there is a first time for anything.

I struck rapidly at Walhart, pinning him down with strikes as powerful as his own, at the speed of sound. I stuck the chinks of his armor, scraping them harshly, while he tried fiercely just to keep up. After a while, exhaustion found its way into my body. My movement slowed, and my blade began to lose its strength.

"Fall at my power!" Walhart cried, as he let down his Ax upon me, slicing a large gash across , my chest. Blood pored from my mouth, as I fell to the floor.

"Robin no!" I heard Lucina cry. From the footsteps approaching, I knew she was charging. I looked up, and saw her instantly fall to the titan. He raised his Ax to end life.

_NO!_

I Ignored the pain, and rose up from the ground. My sword blocked the power of his Ax, but it wouldn't last long.

"Please Robin..." Lucina muttered through her pain. "Leave me be, you have to run."

"Hell no!" I replied. Walhart began bringing his Ax down repeatedly, bringing it down, harder and harder with each strike. My arms ached, and hurt beyond belief, as well as my wound, but I must push forward.

"This is becoming tiresome boy! Die!" He yelled, bringing his Ax down, harder than ever before. It broke though my sword, shattering my Superior edge completely, and ran across my chest, the other side of my wound, making a sideways X. My hearing was a thing of the past, and my vision became clouded. All I knew was that I was on the ground, and Walhart had his Ax Raised. This is it... Finally my end.

The Ax fell next to my head, and I felt crimson liquid drip onto my face. I looked up to see Dante over me, his Brave sword inside the Walharts chest, but a much larger and deeper wound covering Dante's chest. He coughed up blood, and fell next to me. Walhart had already disappeared into the shadows, never to be seen again. Dante looked at me with signs of regret.

"Sorry... kid, w-we, *cough* never got that battle didn't we?" He muttered, smiling. "Chase the seven swords kid."

"Dante! I'm sorry! Please! Don't go!" I began to scream, but I knew he didn't hear me. He had left this earth, with a smile on his face. Dante... had finally fallen.

"DANTE!" I screeched. It was too late, too late indeed.

_Dante... Why?_

* * *

**So Dante has past, though his sacrifice had destroyed Walhart, yet how will Robin take his loss? Will he even survive? That's all in the next chapter. See ya then**! **Review me! **


	16. Chapter 16: Robins Resolve, His own lead

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

One month, it's been a full month since the day my hero died. Dante was a great swordsman, and an even greater friend. Though he died the way he had always dreamed he would, fighting. I did not shed a single tear, not one, I doubt I even spoke a word ever since that day that my mentor had died in my arms.

He was Cynthia's hero, as he was many. She wailed on his grave as we said goodbye. Marth had entered an all new stage of quiet, not even so much as grunting. He stood where he stood, his head, bowed down, as if he were praying. Ike had gone into an all new rage, for his own helplessness, and spent the land few weeks, tossing things about in his room, and ranting loudly. Roy, like Cynthia, had taken to crying for his master, the one who originally taught him to fight with a blade. Kai, as have I, comforted the others, in this harsh time. Lucina, had put a brave face on the whole week, yet it looked about to crack, and Chrom, strong as he was, tried, yet he let a single tear flow down his face. One lone tear.

I was the last one to leave his grave at the service. He was given a grave in the graveyard of Yllies most prized hero's, each with there weapon, stuck into there grave. I did the only thing I thought was right, I gave him his weapon, plunging the Brave Sword he carried with him always. The blade gleamed in the light of the sunny day, giving off a sort of bluish glow, signifying it's power.

I knelt down at the headstone in the shape of a cross, it read, _Here lies, Dante, Hero of Yllies, loving teacher, best friend. _

Bowing my head, I prayed, may his soul reach paradise. Gods above, take care of him, he was good to me, to all of us.

I won't cry, I won't scream, I won't take my fury against the Risen on my own friends like I did last time. If anything, I must be stronger than ever before. Now, I am the leader, now, I must protect them all with everything I've got. Now, I must fight to protect whats mine.

A full month, and now I'm staying fully at the castle. Most days, I spent training, walking with Lucina, and polishing my steel sword, though today was spent in the tactical office. Yesterday, I gave a few map tactics that we could use, in case we were invaded, or needed a safe route through the mountains, or forests. He was so happy with the results, he smiled at me, for the first time since the incident with Snake-face, Terma. It's good to be appreciated.

**(Now I know what you must be thinking, why hasn't Chrom figured out Robins Identity? Well ask yourself this, How come he didn't figure out that Lucina was a women, I mean, no mans voice is that high. I can guarantee you half the people playing the game for the first time figured out that she was a cross dresser. Chrom's just plain thick!) Anyway moving on...**

A soldier had entered my room, and gave a small bow. "Robin, I have a letter for you." He said with haste.

I turned my head to his direction, and grunted in reply. Picking myself from my my hard wood desk, and trudging my way to him, I took the letter, and thanked him. I sat down, and cut into the letter.

I wonder who would be sending me a letter, because I don't really know to many people. Ike, Marth, Roy, Kai, and Mila Rose, live near me, at the inn, and I live in a room in the castle, with Chrom, Lucina, and Cynthia, so who would be sending me a letter? Unless...

I slowly began to read.

_Dear Robin._

_This is your good brother... How have you been doing? How's Dante? Oh yes, I forgot, the hero's dead. What a shame, he was such a dashing rouge. Oh well, what's done is done, and who's dead is dead. Now to more pressing matters. I hear that one of the seven swords have been spotted, and I want the both of us to race for it. No worries, I won't put another hole in your chest, but I won't guarantee you'll leave with your life. _

_I know what your thinking, why should I go anywhere with you. I really don't think you have a choice. If you don't go, I have an army of literally 50,000 risen soldiers, and I will unleash them on the people of yllies. They will kill every man, women, and child, make a bonfire, made from their very homes, and make you watch, as the girl you protect with your life, dies before your eyes. Now do you really want that on your conscience? _

_Now, come to me, and fight for your sword. I shall bring amatsu with me, so you can fight for it back. I recommend you bring a small band of warriors with you, and make sure there ready for the trials ahead. Oh, and if you still don't want to fight, let me tell you a little tidbit. I rose Walhart from his grave, and sent him to take the life of Dante. Look's like it worked! You want vengeance? Then come get me dear brother!_

_Sincerely, your magnificent brother, Slade._

Slade... that son of a bitch! He killed Dante? I'll tear him apart!

I felt hot rage, circulate around my conscience, making my heart pound, and my soul, calling for blood. Now, I have more of a reason to fight, that dastard had killed my teacher, my best friend, and now he's about to attack my home. Plus, I must get back Amatsu, that is one of my number one priorities. I must fight, for amatsu, for yllies, for Dante, for Lucina... Whoa, where did that come from?

I raced to Chrom's room, and began to bang of the door, screaming his name. The door opened, yet I was to hyped up to notice, accidentally pounding Chrom's nose hard with my fist.

"Agh!" He cried. "What the hell?!" I saw a small trickle of blood appear from his left nostril. He let go of his nose, and looked at me, slightly angered.

"Sorry sir, but this is urgent!" I said, almost hysterically. I revealed the letter, and passed it to him. As he read, his face shifted from anger, to sadness, then back to rage.

"That... that..." He repeated, his rage reaching it's peak. "Go, Robin. That dastard has backed me up to a corner. I can't send you any soldiers to go with you, but I can send you, fully equipped with our best weapons.

The next day, I gathered Marth, Ike, Roy, Mila, and Kai, and told them about the situation.

"Alright! Time to bust some head's." Ike said maliciously.

"Time for our revenge!" Roy chimed in. "Lets take this dastard down!"

"Wow, you've got everyone fired up, nice job Robin." Kai said happily. This was the happiest I've seen my group in weeks. Lately, all they've been doing was moping, and moaning, but now, everyone's fired up, and ready to bust down the world.

"Don't worry guys, We will have our revenge! For Dante!" I cried, raising my glass.

"FOR DANTE!" We all cheered, except for Marth, yet for the first time since the funeral, he smiled. I walked over to Marth , and knocked him, in the back of the head with my hand.

"Come on, Marth, lighten up!" I said.

"How can I?" He said, his usual quiet, deep voice, was stained with sadness, and depression.

"Look, Dante may be dead, but we can dewll on that forever, we have to move on and fight in his honor, or else, we waste those valuable days that he trained us to be strong. Now do you really want that?" I asked.

It took him a moment, yet he shook his head. "He entrusted me with a gift for you..." He said. "He passed me a second seal, a blue orb, with a shimmering ball of blue light inside. "He said that the swordsman inside will not die out. Now that you know so much, you can go back to your way. Your path. Now, it's time for you to become the Myrmidon again." Marth said, with a slight tone of happiness in his voice.

I... Become a Myrmidon again? That's what I've always wanted, so I have to take it. Now, I'm ready, beware baddies, Robin the Myrmidon will return.

The seal began to twist and turn in my hand. As I have before, I threw it into the air, and it rained a large, blue bolt of energy across my entire body. My armor change, and shifted, I had the light armor of the Myrmidon again, my sword by my side.

"R-robin?" Came a voice at the back of the tent. I turned and saw Lucina, standing behind me, gawking at my new armor. I wouldn't be surprised if she were shocked by my new form, after all, this was the form that I defeated her. Her face slowly shifted into her beautiful smile. For some reason, all I could do was stare at that smile, as if it were the beacon of hope I was hoping for.

"What is it?" She asked.

I finally noticed I was staring, and looked away, heat slowly rising to my face. I popped my neck, and walked over to her.

"Hey, Lucina." I muttered.

"Hello Robin." She replied, with her usual smile.

I finally found a subject to talk about, and explained the indecent with the letter, and my expedition. All she did was stare, her face contorted with rage.

"He... I'll kill him for myself!" She cried out.

"No, he's mine!" I replied. He's my brother, I'll be the one to put a sword into his chest, though something else came to mind. Can anyone tell me about the seven swords?" I asked.

Marth straitened himself, and raised his hand.

"Good, now can you tell me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Thousands of years ago, seven warriors, each with power that outweighed that of any knight in this realm, each possessing a sword, that is believed to be passed down by the gods themselves. These swords are, Mystletainn, Tryphing, Ragnell, Amatsu, Mercurious, Falchion, and Sol Katti. These warriors accomplished many things. For example... Anri, weilder of Falchion, defeated Medeus, dragon of darkness. Astram, weilder of Mercurious, fought with marth, and next to him, became the most able warrior alive. All of these warriors, once reaching there dying edge, hidden there blades with the gods protection. They say if you gather all seven blades, you become that of a god. That's why these swords are quite sought after."

Amatsu... My blade was one of the seven swords? No wonder Slade wanted to get his hands on it. Though, I have to protect the swords from his grasp. If he somehow got his hands on them, the effects to be catastrophic.

"I'm coming with you." Lucina said simply.

"No way!" I cried. "I've already got enough riding on this, I'm not putting you at risk too." I've lost my hero to this tyrant, so I'm not going to see the women I care about die by his hands as well. That, I will not allow!

"I'm not requesting." She said, her face becoming fully determined. "I'm demanding you take me with you."

I sighed loudly. There's just no arguing with her. I guess it's only right. "Alright fine, but don't tell Chrom, or he'll kill the both of us." I murmured.

"Yay! Thanks!" She yelled, as she jumped up, and hugged me, hanging off my shoulders. I swear I could hear Roy snickering, and Ike's faint attempt at a wolf whistle. Though I wanted to move, I just couldn't. I could be heat rising to my face, and my muscles start to burn. Well... This is awkward.

"Uh Lucina?" I said, my voice cracking. "You can let go now."

She let go, and dropped to the floor. Her face was flushed, and looked uncomfortable.

I looked outside the tent, to see if Chrom was watching me, or anywhere in sight, before going back inside. "We leave at dawn tomorrow. The message was sent from the dusty mountains in Plegia. We have to get enough rest, and meet up here. We will not leave until everyone is here, so any last minute things can be done... Thanks guys, our quest begins now!" I said with confidence. The others roared with cheer, even Marth joined in. The first words of a leader were great ones I say!

* * *

**So, That's it for chapter 16. Just as you asked, Robin wasn't all mopey, even though the situation had called for it. See? I do listen to you guys, and value your opinions! Review me please!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Quest for Ragnell

**I don't own fire emblem, or any of its characters, but I do own Robin, and he is badass. I had a bad feeling that you'd get confused after Robin went through so many changes, so, I'm gonna give you the characters of Robin, and my other characters again. This is just a precautionary measure. **

**Name:** Robin

**Skill's: **Luna, Ignis, Astra, swordfaire, Aegis.

**Class: **Myrmidon

**That's all for the bio, because you can probably guess Robins personality. Thanks for listening, now for the story.**

The mission was simple, go to Plegia, take any challenge that comes our way, take a powerful sword to prevent Slade from getting it, preventing the apocalypse, and go back. See simple! But every step we took, we kept running into Risin. They were everywhere, destroying the fields, and causing chaos wherever they appear. It's been at least a week, and we should have arrived there by now, but these damn Risen keep cutting us off. Now were only half way there.

My team had been very patient with me, even though I tend to get frustrated with them, especially Ike. For some reason, in battle, Ike tends not to listen to other people. Though were lucky to have him, and not be on the other end of his blade.

Though we had to leave Mila Rose behind, because her healing abilities were needed in the town we passed, and she'd have to stay there until we returned, much to Kai's displease.

It was late at night, and we were camped out in the desert's of Plegia. We were only half way there, and I could tell by the hot, dry air, and the desert land popping up here and there. My feet were sour, and pulsing in a soft pain, my face stung with the sand constantly flying at me. The tent was uncomfortable, with sounds of blowing wind echoing through it.

I couldn't sleep, nor could I focus. There were so many distractions. I had to think of battle plans in case the Risen were to attack, I had to think of the challenges the sword may bring. For all I know, I'm chasing after a legend that doesn't exist. But either way, I have to try, because if I don't, then Yllies tastes it's final goodnight.

I also had to think about Slade, his constant rampages with his Risen, his sadistic personality, it's driving me to madness just thinking about what he could be doing right now.

"Slade..." I muttered his name, lying down, shirtless on my little blanket. It was so hot they'er was no need to have a blanket on me. His name burned my tongue. Why should I have this much hatred for my own brother, to the point where I can't speak his name without sending a bad taste in my mouth?

Eventually, drowsiness began to take me over, and I began to nod off.

_Don't fight it, Robin... sleep... _

My eye's closed, but reopened at a shadow over my body. Instinctively, my hand went for my sword, but after looking at the figure fully, my nerves calmed down. It was Lucina, her long, beautiful blue hair, and pretty face, yet she still gave off a fearsome glow. She probably inherited it from her father.

"Still thinking about him?" She asked. As what was expected, she guessed it right the first time.

"How'd you know?" I said sarcastically

"I tend to know things." She said, stepping closer to me. "Having trouble sleeping?"

I nodded.

"Well let me help you with that..." She purred.

She sat down in front of me, and gave a weird smile.

"Um, Lucina? What are you doing?" I asked, flustered. My cheeks were growing hotter by the second.

"Helping you." She said, laying her head on my chest, her two fingers walking up my chest.

"L-lucina..." I muttered, my breath catching my throat. "What are you-"

"Shh..." She said, silencing me with her finger. Her face began to move closer, and closer to mine, her hands on my shoulders, hoisting her up to me. By now, my heart was where my throat should be, and my mind raced, and trashed around inside my head.

_This cannot be happening, this just cannot be happening..._

But it was happening, her face is just millimeters away, finally... just a few more movements...

"BWAH!" I yelled, my entire body rising from my bed. My head scanned the entire tent, there was nobody there.

_Oh thank the gods, it was only a dream _

I gasped for whatever air was available, trying to find the way for a calm state of mind. Finally, I managed to catch my breath, and start to finally wake up. I clutched my hand to my bare chest, and breathed one last deep breath, before laying back onto my bed.

_No, I can't go to sleep again, it's nearly dawn, I've got to wake everyone up._

I sighed, and stood up, to see Lucina stepping into my tent. For some reason, that put my head into a fit of embarrassment.

"Good morning Lucina..." I muttered, my voice, already cracking under the pressure. Just seeing her there right in front of me was a bad reminder of that dream I just had.

"Good morning, Robin." She replied, staring at my stomach. "Oh my god, I could grind meat on those." She muttered.

I didn't know what she was talking about, but somehow, I figure I don't want to know. Maybe it's best to ignore it, and move on.

"Really?" I muttered, sleepily. "I'll be right there, tell them I just woke up."

She nodded; her face was slightly red as she stepped out of the room. I put my Myrmidons garb on, grabbed my sword, and stepped out of my tent. I saw the beautiful night sky, with a small speck of sunlight, peeking it's was over the sandy dunes horizon. The tents were already half put back together, and my crew, already dressed, and ready to go.

"Good morning, guys." I muttered. "Sorry about the late night, I just had a rough night."

_I swear, I just heard Lucina cough there..._

"What are your orders captain!" Roy cried enthusiastically, his red hair, slightly more unkempt then mine. I swear he just got taller over night.

"Yeah, captain, what are your orders." Ike muttered, mimicking Roy's higher voice badly. "Come on, Roy, don't be a kiss-ass"

"Hey, lay off him" I snapped. "He's just enthusiastic, it'll help if you were the same way, Ike."

Marth, the silent wonder, chuckled slightly at his brothers anger.

"Hey!" Ike yelled."I can still kick your ass, good and proper, so watch yourself!"

I just stood there and shook my head. "Alright, it's time for us leave for Plegian territory. We have to leave now, if we want to beat the crowd." I said, confidently. Whoa, all this leader stuff is more taxing than I thought it would be. I miss Dante.

We packed our things, and trekked our way through the rough, sandy desert. My feet stung already, and we've only began walking. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm really meant to lead this team. I'm weaker than Ike, I'm not as smart as Marth, Roy's smile brings happiness, mine only brings another day at work. I don't even know why Dante chose me, and I bet neither did any of the people here.

_No, you can't think that, you have to keep moving, Robin._

After two hours, I spotted something that I'd never thought I'd see in a while. A cave! Yes!

"Let's head here guys!" I cried, my voice growing hoarse, damn I need something to drink.

As we entered, we saw the cave was built, like it was made for royalty. Maybe this is the place where the sword is located. We explored the area around the cave, and some parts inside. Unfortunately we found nothing but dust, dust and more dust.

"Guys, this is another dead end, lets beat it." I muttered, but before we stepped out, a sudden flash blinded me. My entire body was enveloped in a bright light, and suddenly, I was stuck in a black space, filled with stars, as if I was floating around in the night sky itself.

"Welcome, warrior..." came a voice from behind me. I spun around and saw... Ike?!

It was Ike! Except his hair was a lot more unkempt then the one I now. His armor was more olden timed, and looked more like a rangers armor, then a soldier in a war. In his hands, the mighty blade, known as Ragnell.

"So, you and my future self, have decided to take my challenge? Ah... Priam has taught him well. I am impressed." He said happily, looking away.

"Are... are you really Ike?" I said, my voice reaching it's peak.

"The one and only." He smiled.

Instantly my knee bent down, and I found myself bowing. To think I was actually talking to a legend. This is insane!

"It is so a pleasure to meet you!" I said, my voice high pitched. God, I sound like a girl!

"Hey get up kid!" He warned. "Seriously, enough with the formalities."

I stepped up instantly, and stared at him. "Sorry sir..." I murmured, looking away.

"It's okay kid." He said. "You must be here to take my challenge, yes?" I nodded. "Okay then, you must take on three trials, and you must conquer all three. You can have only five fighters in all to help you. Though, at the end, there is another challenger making his way here, with the golden blade, known as Amatsu. I predict he will be here by nightfall. Be ready, young warrior."

As soon as he finished, Lucina, Kai, Marth, Roy, and Ike appeared in the spacial area in which I stayed.

"Whoa! Where am I?" Roy yelled, waving his limbs wildly in the area. Marth just stayed quiet, and poised himself in a standing position, eyes closed, probably thinking of whatever was happening. Lucina clung to my arm, trying to find her balance, much to my displeasure. Kai was trying to catch his Ax, which had been floating in the air.

"Your first trial, is the maze of madness. The name give the challenge away, but I digress. The first two teams to find there way to the blade, at the end of the maze, will be able to get the chance to partisipate in the second challenge. Now Begin!" Came the voice.

The space around us changed, and suddenly, we were in the at we were all at separate ends of the maze, leaving us the option of which entrance to choose.

"Lucina, your with me..." I said at once. "Marth, your with your brother, Kai, your with Roy. Alright, lets go." We all paired off, and went off into the maze. Alright, this is where our journey starts!

* * *

**Well, which teams do you think will make it too Ragnell? Find out in the next chapter, Review me please!**


End file.
